


Jump

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, dad!Blaine, ice skater!Kurt, kind of a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: It's been over a year since the injury that took away his dream.  No longer able to take the questions and concerns, Kurt has escaped to a small town to think about what he wants.  What he doesn't expect to find are Blaine and his little girl, who both quickly steal his heart.  And it's not long before he has to make the choice of where his heart truly lies.





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've worked on for over a year and a half. I've finally finished it! YAY! I debated on if I should post this now or hold off until it was closer to Christmas since that would make more sense. But I decided to just go ahead and post so I wouldn't have any worry over losing it.  
> I'm glad this story is done and out there for you all the read and hopefully enjoy.

"It's all in your head, kiddo.  Just go out there and be that amazing skater I know you are.  Show that fear that you won't let it control you.  That you can get past this small road bump."

Kurt can almost hear his dad's voice saying those things to him.  If he closes his eyes, he can picture him sitting next to him on the bench in his usual getup.  The normal boots and blue jeans, plaid shirt, and worn baseball cap he always seemed to wear.  Along with outfit, it's easy to imagine him wearing that warm, comforting smile that he always had for him in his moments of doubt; moments of fear.

For all his imagining, it's not enough.  He needs his dad here.  Needs him to actually say he can do this.  That he's not crazy or stupid or weak.  That this is possible.  That this is something he can come back to and still be that great skater he was before he was sidelined.

Just a few words in his dad's reassuring voice is all he needs.  That same voice that was always there for a word during wins and loses and falls and accomplishments.

Because it all seems impossible.  It's been over a year since he stepped out on the ice.  A year since he attempted any kind of jump pass.  He's out of shape and out of practice.  There's no way he's still that same skater he was before the injury.

On top of the physical stuff, there's the mental stuff.  There's that part that tells himself he's not as good anymore.  That he'll be terrible, and nothing will be as it once was.

It’s a part of himself that he should ignore.  But it's hard to do.

Kurt drops his head in his hands.  "I can't do this," he whispers to himself.

In his head, he hears his dad once again.

"Don't let me hear you say that word. You can do anything you fight for.  Can't is for people who give up.  And you should never give up.  We fight, Kurt.  Just like your mother told you."

Even though a memory, his dad's words are still the things he needs to hear; needs pushed on him.

So, with a mentality of not giving up, and not wanting to let his mom and dad down, Kurt grabs his favorite pair of skates he brought with him.

They're old and worn and scuffed, and the only pair he didn't have the heart to get rid of over a year ago.  The memories of what he did in these skates were too much to just toss away.  Winning Nationals and Worlds, and every other competition under the sun.  Except for the Olympics.  Kurt immediately puts a stop to that train of thought.  If he thinks about that right now, he'll just end up a crying, ugly mess and leave before he attempts to accomplish anything.

When he packed for this getaway, it was to completely escape from everything.  From photographers and reporters and fans, and other skaters.  All people wanting to know the same thing.  When will he be back?  Will he try for the next Olympics?  Is he still great?

It's questions he's gotten good at avoiding or not answering over the past year.

But he was tired of the questions and comments and speculations from everybody.  He just needed out for some time; needed time away from everything.  Even skating.

He had no plans to do any kind of skating while here.  The plan was to relax and finally think things over.  Figure out what he wanted to do.  But something about seeing those skates had him packing them away in his bag.  He never intended to use them.  They would just be a reminder of why he was here.  Of what he was debating to do.

But that changed yesterday when he was taking a walk.

He had seen it before.  Had passed it every time he drove into town.  But seeing the frozen lake with kids and adults skating, hearing their laughter and excitement created an ache in his chest.  In that moment, he made the choice to go back on the ice.  It was time for him to go back to what he loved, and missed terribly.

That's why he's here.  He's ready to start again.

Laces pulled tight, Kurt can already feel his heart racing as he sits on the wooden bench by the frozen lake.  It feels as if he's getting ready for a competition, and not a simple skate.  His hands shake with nerves as he ties the laces; his mind conjures up all the ways this could go horribly wrong.  Then he thinks about how it did go horribly wrong for him.  How one wrong landing quickly ripped away everything he worked years for.  The memory of that day brings pain in many ways.  It has tears stinging at his eyes, and his heart breaking all over again.

Three seconds.  That's all it took for his world to be turned upside down.  Everything went from promising and wonderful to shattered dreams.  All that he had worked for ripped away.

But he forces those thoughts away.  This is a new day.  A new start.  This is a first step, and focusing on the past will only deter him from accomplishing his goal today.

But as Kurt sits there, laces tied and ready to go, it suddenly seems impossible again.  The confidence he had moments before gone like a bubble bursting.

The expanse of frozen ice in front of him goes from nothing, completely innocent, to a monster set out to destroy him.  Looking out at it once again brings back the horrible memory of the last time he skated.

He recalls the pain unlike he's ever felt.  It seemed to course through him like an acid that made it impossible to think clearly.  He thinks about the tears that started and didn't stop for days.  The looks of pity and grievance from people that only angered him.

That is something he never wants to experience again.  He doesn't want to be that weak, broken guy who people were sorry for.

But what really scares him is not being able to be that guy everyone knew him to be.

"I can do this," he quietly whispers to himself.  If the guy a few feet over thinks he's crazy for talking to himself, then screw him.  He needs the motivation to get up and get on the ice.

For anyone else, it simply might be a lake of frozen ice.  A place to come and have fun.  A place for kids to skate or play ice hockey.  But for him, it's much more than that.  It's a place that feels like a second home.  A place for him to be himself in a way he's never felt anywhere else.

Over the past year he's missed that.  He's felt lost without skating.

"Come on, Daddy!"

Kurt watches as a little girl, maybe around four or five, carefully steps onto the ice.  Her little arms flail out at her sides for a second before her dad comes up behind her and grabs her hands.

The sight of the dad skating with his little girl brings a smile to Kurt's face.  It also brings back memories of his mom being with him when he first learned to skate.  He remembers his hands in hers.  How she encouraged him that he could do it.  That falling was part of skating, and it was the getting up and trying again that mattered.  "Anyone can fall," he remembers her saying.  "But people only remember those who get back up and try again.  Falling is easy.  It's the getting back up that's the hardest."

That's where he is right now.  He's fallen.  Hard.  And now it's time for him to get back up.  This right here is his first step to doing just that.  To dusting himself off and proving to himself and everyone who now doubts him that he is still the best.  That he can go back out on the ice and win.

"Look, Daddy!" the little girl yells before lifting a leg behind her and leaning forward with her arms spread as she slowly glides across the ice.

"That's amazing, Gracie."

Kurt smiles at the sight.

Gathering all the confidence and courage he has, he stands and steps onto the ice.

I can do this.  Even if he half believes himself, it's better than nothing.

He starts off slow.  Gets a feel for the ice under his skates again.  After a year off the ice, it almost feels like trying to learn to walk again after being confined to a wheelchair.  It's taking time.  But little by little things are coming back to him.  It's getting easier with each passing second.

The wind is cold and crisp against his face as he slowly skates.  But it's nothing he isn't used to.  The cold is something he's so accustomed to after years on the ice that it no longer bothers him.  Besides, after hours of training and practice, the cold was welcome on his sweaty, heated body.

After he feels comfortable again, Kurt does a few circles around the small lake.  The whole time feeling his confidence growing.

He almost forgot what it felt like.  That adrenaline rush that courses through him.  The excitement.  He smiles to himself.

I've missed this he thinks.  As he skates around the sectioned off area of ice, Kurt realizes he was stupid.  It was stupid of him to stay off the ice when he could have been back on it months ago.  He loves this.  Loves every single thing about it.  Yes, it is painful at times.  But that doesn't take away from the love he has for skating.

As he skates more and more, another thought occurs to Kurt.  It's been so long since he skated just for himself.  It's hard for him to even remember the last time he went out onto the ice for fun.  For years now it's been all about training and trying to be the best.  It was all competitiveness.  There was no longer that sense of fun he had as a kid.  It was all about work.  Somewhere along the way skating stopped being fun for him, and that upsets him.  Because this is what he loves to do, and even though it's work, he should still have that sense of fun when he's out on the ice.

For a moment he wonders if that has a hand in his choice of returning or not.

Coming to a stop, Kurt looks out at the ice.  The little girl and her father stand off to the side off the ice.  The dad is down on one knee tying one of the laces of the little girl's shoes.

With the ice open, it's the perfect opportunity to attempt what he came out here to do.

After a deep breath and gathering his confidence and courage, Kurt starts to skate again.  He builds up the speed he needs before turning around and taking a breath.  One foot firmly planted on the ice, he pushes off and throws his body back like he's done thousands of times before.

The jump feels great.  It's one that was easy for him before-a triple axel.  It's a little harder now since he's been out, but it's more than he's done in over a year.  Arms tucked in tight to his body, he spins the three times in the air.  Everything is going great.  That is until it's time for him to land.

His foot comes out from underneath him, and he finds himself falling back on his ass.  Instead of getting up, he lies back fully on the ice.

Any doubt he had hoped to get rid of only grows.

Several things hit him all at once.  The combination of anger and embarrassment and pain have tears stinging his eyes.  He brings his hands up to cover his face and takes a few deep breaths to stop himself, and calm down.  Tears will solve nothing as his first coach used to tell him.  Even after a horrible fall where his hip felt like it was whacked with a baseball bat, she would say those words.  In the beginning he thought she was a cold person that didn't care about his feelings.  But as he got older and trained with her more, he realized two things.  The first was that he shouldn't rely on trying to make her like him.  She was a coach.  She was there to make him better; push him like no one else could.  She wasn't there to be his friend and make him happy or comfort him.  He had other people, family and friends, for that.  The other thing he realized was that she was teaching him that he had to be strong.  That this world, the figure skating world, is a tough, competitive world and you had to forget the pain and focus on the goal at hand.

Right now, forgetting the pain he feels, Kurt focuses on his next step.

The anger from moments before dwindles considerably.  It's stupid to be angry at himself over falling.  He's done it thousands of times before and brushed it off.  This should be no different.  It has been over a year since he's taken to the ice.  Falling was a big possibility.  There's no reason to be angry at himself for not sticking his landing.  It's one fall.  All he can do is get back up and try again.  Just like he's done every time before.

"Are you okay?"  A concerned voice asks close by.

"Yeah."  Kurt sighs.  He drops his hands away from his face.  At first the bright sun blocks his view of the guy, but when the guy kneels down and blocks the sun, Kurt feels what little breath he has steal away from his lungs.

The first thought that comes to Kurt's mind is how gorgeous the guy is.  On top of warm, welcoming hazel eyes that look at him with worry, under a black beanie peaks dark curls.  Full, pink lips are slightly parted.  And when Kurt sees them the first thing he wonders is how they would feel against his own lips.

"Yeah," he repeats as he smiles and embarrassedly nods his head.  "It's nothing I can't handle."

Kurt sits up and then pushes himself to stand.  The sudden weight on his ankle has him wincing in pain and reaching out to grab the guy's arm to keep from falling over again.

"Shit!"  Kurt realizes his mistake too late when the little girl close by giggles.  He looks apologetically at the guy.  "Sorry."

"It's okay.  You sure you're okay?"

Kurt nods his head.  It's nothing new.  It's not the first time he's tweaked his ankle while skating.  It's just the first time it's happened in over a year.  "I just need to get back home and put some ice on it for a bit."

Helped over to the bench, Kurt carefully removes his skates and pulls his sneakers back on.

"Where do you live?"

Kurt looks up at the guy, unsure if he should tell a complete stranger where he's staying.  "Um...Why?"

The guy let's out a small chuckle.  "I mean no harm.  Promise.  Just trying to help."

"I'm staying at a house that way."  Kurt points in the direction of the house he's staying at.

"Did you walk here?"

Fuck.  He did.  It's only now that Kurt realizes that may have been a stupid idea.  But the walk helped him.  It cleared his head, and made him feel good.

He nods his head at the guy's question.

A concerned look crosses the guy's face.

"What?"

"It's just that the closest houses are about a half a mile away that way," the guy replies.  "You sure you can make it?  You'll probably do more bad than good.  That is if you can make it back."

Kurt realizes the guy is right.  He slumps a little.  All of a sudden, he has no idea how he's getting back.  And once again, skating screws him over.

"You want to come with me?"

Kurt looks up.  "What?"

"My place is literally right there."  The guy points to where his house is.  From where he sits, Kurt can just make out beautiful woodwork and glass of what appears to be the back of a house.  "I'm sure I have some form of a bag of frozen vegetables for your ankle.  You can ice it, and then I wouldn't mind driving you home.  What do you say?"

Kurt thinks about the offer.  It's a hell of a lot less better than attempting to get back to his place.  Just the thought of trying to walk slash limp home makes him grimace.  And there's no saying how much further damage he could do to his ankle if he tries.

"You promise you're not a psycho murderer?"  Kurt asks in a teasing voice, but slightly serious.

"Only if I decide to dress up as one during Halloween," the guy jokes.  Then he says in a serious voice, "I promise I won't hurt you.  I just want to be a friendly bystander."

"Okay."

"Okay."  The guy visible relaxes with relief and smiles.  "Do you want some help?"

When the guy lifts his arm and offers his support to help carry Kurt to the house, Kurt feels a blush stain his cheeks.  Just the thought of pressing close to this guy sends flutters through his belly.  Which takes him a bit by surprise.  He's known the guy all of two seconds and he's getting butterflies in his belly.

He wishes he could refuse the offer just so he doesn't risk embarrassing himself; doesn't risk making the guy uncomfortable in any way.  But he knows he can't.  He needs the help.  There's no way he makes it to the house safely by himself.

"That would be great."

Helped up, laces of his skates clutched in one hand, Kurt wraps an arm around the guy's waist and presses close to his side.  Closer to him, a scent of warm spices and fresh laundry assaults him in such a way that he wants to bury his nose in the guy's neck and just breathe him in for the next two hours.  He holds back, though.  Not wanting to scare the guy and have him call the cops on him or something.

"Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome.  It only seemed right.  I'm Blaine, by the way.  And this is my daughter, Gracie."

Kurt looks at the little girl on the other side of Blaine's legs.  "Hello, Gracie."

Gracie looks at him in a curious manner, as if she recognizes him and is trying to figure out how.  Then her face softens as a smile spreads across her adorable face as her eyes go wide.

Without having to ask, Kurt knows what just happened.  And seeing a little kids face light up when seeing him for the first time never gets old.  Even after four years.

Gracie hides behind Blaine's legs.  "Hi," she shyly says.

Kurt smiles and looks back at Blaine.  "I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"You too."

They're halfway to the house when Kurt winces and reaches down to rub at his ankle when a twinge of pain hits him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he tells Blaine.  "Just some pain."

"Can you make it the rest of the way?"

"Yeah.  I should be fine."  Of course, right after he says that more pain comes and he winces again.  Blaine must catch it because he stops and looks at him concerned.

"I think you'll be safer if I carried you."

"No, you don't ha-"  Before Kurt can finish he finds himself lifted up and in Blaine's arms.  "Oh."  On top of being grateful for Blaine, there's another flutter in his belly.  It's incredibly sexy how easily Blaine lifted him up.  And being this close to him is amazing.

"This okay?"

Kurt bites his lower lip and shyly smiles.  A blush stains his cheeks.  He hopes Blaine puts it off from the cold.  "Yeah."  he wraps an arm around Blaine's neck.  "This is fine.  I hope I’m not too heavy for you.”

“You’re fine.”  Kurt notice the blush on Blaine’s face after he says that.

Blaine smiles and continues to walk.  A few steps ahead of him is Gracie, who stops every few steps to do little twirls in the handfuls of snow she throws in the air.

Within a few minutes, Blaine is at his backyard and walking up the steps of his back porch.

"I think I can hobble from here," Kurt tells him when they get inside.

Blaine chuckles.  "You sure?  I don't mind carrying you to the couch."

As much as he wants to stay in Blaine's strong arms, Kurt nods his head.  "It's okay."

Back on his feet, but with one of Blaine's arms still wrapped around his waist, he let's Blaine guide him to the living room.

Blaine's home is beautiful.  It has a cozy, warm feeling to it.  The kind of place you would see in a home decorating magazine.  It's exactly the kind of place Kurt can see himself living in.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thank you."

With Blaine's arm still wrapped around his waist for support, Kurt carefully makes his way to the open, spacious living room.  A navy blue couch sits in front of an unlit stone fireplace.  Built into the wall on either side of the fireplace are bookshelves filled with books and movies and pictures.  Above the fireplace hangs a TV.  But it’s the back wall that really catches Kurt’s attention.  The wall is made entirely of glass, and gives a stunning view of trees covered in snow.

"That's a gorgeous view," Kurt says with a nod of his head out the glass wall.

"One of the perks.  Gracie, make sure you hang up your skates," Blaine yells after helping Kurt down onto the couch.

From somewhere in the house, Kurt hears a "Yes, Daddy." be yelled back in reply.

Blaine chuckles above him.

"What's funny?"  Kurt asks, curiously.  He sets his own skates down on the floor besides him.

"She won't do it.  I'll find them abandoned somewhere in the hallway."

Kurt laughs at that.  It reminds him of how he used to be.  But after his dad told him that skates were expensive and needed to be cared for, and promptly forbade him from skating for a week after multiple instances, he learned his lesson.

"I'll go see what I have for your ankle.  I'll be back in a second."

Kurt smiles and nods his head.  While Blaine is gone, he takes a better look around the living room.  There's several pictures of Blaine with Gracie at different ages.  From what he notices, it's only Blaine and Gracie.  On top of no wedding ring on Blaine's finger, there's no picture of him with a significant other.  And although that doesn't mean he's entirely single, he holds out a bit of hope, which is crazy because he’s only known the guy for a total of fifteen minutes.

"You're in luck.  I had a bag of frozen pearl onions in my freezer."  Blaine holds up the bag.

"I don't feel all too lucky today."  Kurt lifts his foot so Blaine can place the bag on the table.  But he's surprised when Blaine grabs his foot and removes his shoe and sock.  A strong shiver runs through him at Blaine's gentle touch to his ankle.  A fire seems to erupt where Blaine's fingers brush along his skin.

"Who knows, your luck might change."  Blaine carefully sets Kurt's foot down on a pillow he placed on the table and covers his ankle with the bag of frozen pearl onions.

Kurt has a feeling it already is.  But he doesn't say that out loud.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?  Gracie and I always have it after spending time out in the cold."

A hot drink actually sounds perfect at the moment.  "I would love some."

"Marshmallows or no marshmallows?"

"Extra marshmallows."

"Good choice."

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine appears with a cup in his hand.  He calls out Gracie's name.  Kurt hears her light footsteps as she comes down the steps.

"Daddy, hot chocolate."  Although it comes out like “hot chotlet.”

The sight of Gracie in a frilly, purple tutu, pink shirt with a kittens all over it, with a plastic tiara on her head, curls hanging down her past shoulders in loose waves, makes Kurt smile.

"Here you go, princess."

"Queen, Daddy," Gracie corrects him.

"I'm sorry.  Queen."

Before Gracie can take the cup, Blaine holds his hand up.  "What's our rule, Gracie?" he says in a soft but authoritative tone.

Kurt sees Gracie walk over to a small table set up in the corner of the living room covered with colors and coloring books.  Blaine sets down her cup of hot chocolate when she sits.  He kisses the top of her head.

"It's safer," Blaine explains to him as he walks back to the kitchen.

Gracie drinks and colors, and not so quietly sings to herself.  Kurt enjoying when she sings a song or two from The Lion King.

Blaine returns and offers Kurt his cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks."

"So, you said you're staying at a place nearby?"  Blaine takes a seat at the other end of the couch.

Kurt nods his head.  "Yeah.  A friend owns the house I'm staying at.  She offered it to me when I said I wanted to get away for bit."

"How long have you been here?"

"Um," Kurt thinks about it for a moment, "about a month now."

Blaine takes a drink of his hot chocolate.  He stands and starts to walk away.  "How long are you planning to stay?"

Kurt hears a cabinet close and figures Blaine is in the kitchen.  "That's a big question mark."  He scoffs.  Everything in his life right now seems to be a big question mark.  All of it uncertain and unclear.  Where before every detail of his life was planned, now he doesn't even know what he's doing for dinner.  It's as if someone ripped away the perfectly planned calendar that was his life and left a blank page.  It's up to him now to fill it in.  Except he isn't sure what to write in.

Blaine returns with two plates of chocolate cookies.  He sets one down with Gracie. "Cookie?"  He holds the plate in front of Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt says as he takes one.  He takes a bite of the chocolaty, gooey cookie.  "These are great."

"Thanks."  Blaine smiles, and Kurt realizes he wants to see that smile more.  Directed at him it sends a warmth through his chest.  "Me and Gracie made them."

"You did?  Wow."

"You wouldn't have said that the first time we tried making them."  Blaine sets the plate down in the middle of the couch so it's easier for both of them to reach for another.

"Bad?"  Kurt asks.

"The worst.  The good thing about having Gracie is it forced me to learn how to cook."  Blaine runs his hand through his curls, pushing them away from his face before they fall back.  Kurt feels his hand itch with wanting to run his hand through those curls.  To find out if they are as soft as they look.  "It took some time.  But now I can call myself a pretty good cook.  If I do say so myself."

Kurt is close to saying then maybe he should try his cooking for himself.  But he bites his tongue.  He doesn't want to make Blaine feel awkward; to involuntarily invite himself over for dinner.  Even if the thought does sound amazing.  Instead, he says, "I bet Gracie greatly appreciates that."

"She does.  So, Kurt, what do you do?"  Blaine curiously and innocently asks.

It's the question Kurt has dreaded being asked.  The question he wishes he could avoid.

Blaine must sense that because he quickly walks back from his question.  "It's okay.  You don't have to tell me."

"No.  It’s just...I'm not even sure I do what I do anymore."

Blaine looks at him confused.

Kurt lets out a short laugh.  "I guess I should explain."

"Yeah."  Blaine chuckles.

Kurt takes a deep breath before talking.  "I skate for a living.  I'm a figure skater.  Or I used to be.  Today was actually the first time in over a year that I've gotten back on the ice.  After I got injured last year, I kind of just gave up.  It all seemed pointless to me."

"I knew you seemed familiar," Blaine says as recognition dawns on his face.  "Gracie loves to watch figure skating.  I remember seeing you skate once.  All I could think as I watched you was that you were absolutely amazing."

Kurt blushes under the compliment.  It's not the first time he's been told that.  But something about hearing it from Blaine makes feel like a kid whose crush smiled at them.  "Thanks."

"What happened?  Weren't you supposed to make the Olympic team or something?"

Kurt gestures to his foot with the bag of frozen pearl onions on it.

"Oh.  I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes.  "I didn't know."

"It's okay."  Kurt smiles even though it's forced.  "It’s been almost a year since I didn’t make it."

"It still hurts though, doesn't it?  To lose something like that?”

"Yeah."  Every day, Kurt still feels that pain when he thinks about how close he was to realizing his dream of going to the Olympics.  It’s a heartache that doesn't go away no matter how much time goes by.  It’s pain he should channel into trying to get back and being better.  But he doesn’t.  Instead, he just lets it hurt.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?  With your foot, I mean?"

"It was just one of those unlucky moments," Kurt somberly says.  "US Championships were a few weeks away.  I was practicing like any other day.  My coach told me to try the quad axel from my routine, which I should tell you is the most difficult jump a skater can attempt."

"Can you do it?"

"Fourteen months ago I could attempt one," Kurt replies.  "Anyways, my coach told me to do the jump to see where I was at with it; see if I could add it to my program.  I went up, and when I landed I tore my Achilles tendon.  Just like that, there goes Championships and Worlds, and any chance for the Olympics."

"And you haven't skated since," Blaine repeats, sounding shocked.

Kurt minutely shakes his head.  "Recovery from an injury like that takes time.  I'm just barely fully healed."

Blaine nods his head in understanding.  "So, today was the first time you've skated since the injury, right?"

Kurt nods his head.

"Does that mean it's the start of you getting back to skating?"

Kurt shrugs his shoulders.

"Do you want to skate again?"

That's the million dollar question at the moment.  And it's one he doesn't have a complete answer to.

On the one hand he wants to completely put this incident behind him and go back out on the ice like nothing happened. But on the other he's afraid to see where he is now on the ice, and would rather stay away then find out.

"I don't know," Kurt replies, eyes on his cup of hot chocolate.

"How old are you?"

"Um...twenty-three.  Why?"

"Isn't that kind of young to give up on your dream?"

Kurt wants to get angry at the question.  But he knows if he does, it won't be justified.  Blaine is right.  He is giving up.  That's why he didn't skate when he first had the chance several months ago.  It's why he left everything behind to come here.  He's running away.  Running from all the expectations people are putting on him.  He's running from the fear that he won't be as great as he once was.

So, instead of getting angry, he agrees with Blaine.

"Wow."  Blaine sounds and looks shocked.

"What?"

"I just...I remember you skating, Kurt.  You have an amazing talent.  Don't let that go to waste when you have a chance to show it off."

"It's not your body, Blaine.  You don't deal with the injuries and pain and soreness that seems nonstop.  Then there's the expectations.  People put all that on my shoulders.  I'm frightened of going back and letting everybody down."

"Screw everybody.  Skate for you."

Kurt sighs.  "I wish it was still that easy."

"It is," Blaine replies.

"No, it's not, Blaine," Kurt tells him.  "You don't understand."

"I understand you're giving up way too damn easy."

Blaine's words sting.  Not because they hurt.  But because they're true.  He did give up too easy.  Instead of trying to fight his way back, like he should have, like his mom would have wanted of him, he just laid there and let everything he worked so hard for start to slip through his fingers.

"I want to go," Kurt says upset, and sounding defeated.  He just barely manages to keep his voice from cracking at his unshed tears.

"Kurt," Blaine says, sounding guilty.

"Please, Blaine, just take me home."  Kurt turns his head away from Blaine so he doesn't see the hurt on his face.  He wipes away the single tear that manages to run down his face.  "I'm ready to go."

Blaine is silent for a few seconds.  At one point Kurt thinks he must have left.  But, finally, after several long, tense heartbeats, he hears him say, "Okay."  In Blaine's voice, he hears the regret.  He looks back at him to see the regret he wears on his face.  At that, he gets even more upset with himself.  Blaine shouldn't regret what he told him.  It was a truth he needed to hear.  Even if it hurt so damn bad.

"Gracie, sweetie, go put your shoes and jacket on.  We're gonna take Kurt home."

"Okay, Daddy."  Gracie is up and running away.

Kurt lets Blaine help him to his car.  He soaks up Blaine's body close to his again. Is disappointed when he's in the car.

"Here we are."  Blaine pulls up into the driveway twenty minutes later.

"Thanks."  Kurt unbuckles his seatbelt when Blaine brings the car to a stop.

"No problem.  Glad I could help."

Kurt turns in his seat to see Gracie in her booster seat swinging her feet.  "Bye, Gracie.  It was wonderful to meet you."

"Bye, Kurt."  Gracie smiles and waves.

Kurt looks to Blaine and offers a small smile.  "Bye, Blaine."

Blaine returns the smile.  "I'm sorry, Kurt," he apologizes in a soft voice.  "I shouldn't have said what I said earlier."

"No, you should have.  You're right.  I shouldn't give up.  But it's not as simple as me just picking up and skating again."  Kurt sighs and chews his lower lip.  "It's been over a year.  You saw me today.  I couldn't even do a simple jump."  He waits a few seconds before admitting what he does next.  "I'm scared."

Blaine looks confused.  "Of what?"

"Of not being as great as I was.  That I'll take to that ice and just not be who everyone knew me as."  It should feel strange admitting this to someone he just met this morning, but it doesn't.  On top of finally being able to say what's been weighing heavy on him for months, something about telling Blaine feels safe.  It doesn't feel like he'll be judged or looked at crazy.

"Then be better.  Show everyone that you're still strong, and can come back from something like this.  And no one expects you to be perfect.  Because no one is.  All you can do is go out on that ice and be your absolute best."

Instead of brushing off Blaine’s words like he’s done with everyone else who tried to motivate him to skate again, Kurt actually takes them in.  Blaine is right.  All he can do is work hard and get back on that ice and show everyone that he is still that skater they knew him to be.  Because in the future he will regret if he doesn’t try again.  He knows he’ll hate himself for years.

“Are you a motivational speaker or something?”  He teases.

Blaine lets out a small laugh and shakes his head.  “No.  Just a father to a four year old.”

“Right.”  Kurt opens the door.

"Do you need help?"

As much as he wants to say yes just to be close to Blaine again, Kurt doesn't want to do that.  "No.  I should be okay."

"Are you sure?"  Blaine sounds hopeful, but Kurt nods his head.  "Okay.  In that case, it was wonderful meeting you, Kurt."

Kurt smiles.  "You too."  He wants to say he hopes to see him again, but bites his tongue.  "Bye, Blaine.  Bye, Gracie."

In her carseat in the backseat, Gracie says bye.

Blaine smiles.  "Bye, Kurt."

Skates in hand, he carefully makes his way up to the front door of the house. Once inside, he waves to Blaine before closing the door.

Skates dropped on the floor, Kurt sags against the door and breathes for what feels like the first time in an hour. He feels his heart still racing under his hand as he recalls hazel eyes, strong hands, a warm laugh, and smile that lit up the room.

Now that he’s met Blaine, all he can hope for is that he sees him again.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing?"  Kurt asks himself as he stares at the frosted carrot cake that sits in front of him.

It's a stupid question to ask.  He knows perfectly well what he's doing.  This isn't just a "Thank you for helping me" cake.  This is a reason to see Blaine again.  Just thinking about those hazel eyes and his charming smile sends a flare of heat through him.

Kurt is crazy.  This is crazy.  He shouldn't be crushing so hard on someone he just met.  Someone he spent only an hour at most with.

But that hour was all it took for him to know for sure he likes Blaine.  And that excites him.  It's been so long since he's met someone who made him feel any kind of emotions.  Especially ones of want and desire.  Because he does want Blaine.  God does he want him.

For years he focused solely on skating and getting to the Olympics and winning.  Anything else was put on the back burner.  Especially dating.  Dating was just a distraction from accomplishing his dreams.  Which is why he stuck to the occasional hook-up with a fellow skater he knew.  It was easier that way.  They both knew they didn't have time for more; that it was a purely physical thing.  They saw it as a way to help each other out without risk of falling for someone.  They got the occasional release they needed and went on their separate ways.  It was never more than that.

But now...Now, he wants dates and flirting and stolen kisses.  He wants everything he missed out on.  He's twenty-three and never been on an actual date.  That's both sad and unacceptable.  And something he wants to remedy with Blaine.

Grabbing the cake and putting it in a cake box, Kurt leaves before he realizes this might be the dumbest idea he's ever had.  Which is saying something when he freely chooses to put himself in harm’s way every time he takes to the ice.

Twenty minutes later he parks in Blaine's driveway.  He takes a few minutes to psyche himself up to get out of the car and go up to the door.

"Don't act stupid," he quietly repeats to himself as he walks up to the front door and knocks.

His heart starts to race when he hears the lock being turned.

Blaine opens the door.

"Hi," Kurt says with a nervous smile.

"Hey."  Blaine looks both surprised and confused to see Kurt standing on his porch holding a cake box.

"I know this seems crazy.  Me coming over uninvited, or anything.  But, um...I wanted to bring you and Gracie this."  Kurt holds up the cake box that holds the frosted carrot cake.  "It's a thanks.  For earlier.  For helping me."

"Oh."  Blaine takes the cake.  "Thanks.  You didn't have to do that."

"I did.  It was nothing.  Baking relaxes me, and I wanted to do something nice for both of you."

"Well, thanks.  Again."

"You're welcome."  Kurt stands in front of Blaine staring into his warm eyes for a few seconds longer.  He isn't sure why he stands there.  What it is he waits for.  An invite?

But before it gets awkward, he takes a step back.  "Thanks, again, for earlier.  I hope you enjoy the cake."

Before he can embarrass himself further, Kurt turns and heads down the steps.  "I'm so stupid," he mutters, mentally smacking himself.  This was a dumb idea.  He should have just stayed home and daydreamed about Blaine.  At least that way he wouldn't have made a fool of himself in front of the guy.

"Hey, Kurt?"  Blaine calls.

Kurt stops on the path and turns back to Blaine.  "Yeah?"

"Me and Gracie," Blaine gestures behind him as he says that, "are about to have dinner.  Would you like to stay?  It only seems right that you have a slice of your cake."

Although he jumps up and down on the inside, Kurt acts calm and collected on the outside.  He acts like the professional he was taught to be.  "You sure?"  He doesn't want to seem too eager and immediately jump in and say yes.

Blaine nods his head.  "Besides, I think Gracie would really enjoy having you."

At that moment, a small smile gracing his lips, gazing up at Blaine with the glow of the porch light around him, fresh snow starting to fall, Kurt doesn't remember being this happy in over a year.

"I would love that."

Blaine's smile turns into a full grin.  "Great.  Come inside.  It's freezing.  Don't want either of us getting sick."

"Okay."  Kurt quickly walks back to the front porch.  Once inside, he gives Blaine his coat.

"I'll be back in a second.  You can wait in the living room."  Blaine smiles and walks off.

When he walks into the living room, the adorable sight of Gracie lying on her stomach on the floor, feet swaying behind her as she colors, Kurt can't help but to smile.

"Hello, Gracie."

Gracie turns her head.  Her eyes go wide with excitement when she sees him standing there.

"Kurt!"  She jumps up and runs over to him.  Kurt startles but catches her when she throws her tiny body at him.  "You came back."

Kurt pulls back enough to stare into hazel eyes shining with happiness.  "I did.  And I brought you a cake."

"Cake!"

"After dinner," comes Blaine's voice from behind them.

Kurt turns to see him watching them with a smile.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come to my skating class?"  Gracie clasps one hand around her forefinger in front of her and watches Kurt with eyes big with hope.  She gently sways back and forth, which causes the frilly tutu she still wears to jostle with the movement.

Kurt is a bit taken off-guard by the request.  "Oh.  Um..."

"Oh, sweetie, I don't think Kurt has time for that."  Blaine kneels down to be eye level with Gracie.  "You're just going to have to stick with Miss Kate as your teacher.  Okay?"

Although looking a bit heartbroken, Gracie nods her head.

"Alright.  Go wash up for dinner."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologizes after Gracie runs off to wash her hands.

Blaine stands back up.  "Don't be."

"I hope that didn't hurt her feelings."

"It didn't.  I promise, she'll be over it by the time she comes back," Blaine assures him.  "How about we go sit down to eat."

"Okay."  Kurt follows Blaine to the kitchen, which he's sure is bigger than some people's apartments.  With stainless steel appliances, marble counter tops, a island with stools set up on one side, and a dinner table at the end by a set of windows and glass doors that lead out to a deck.  It’s the kind of kitchen Kurt can see himself spending hours cooking in.

"I love your kitchen."  Kurt drags his fingers over the cold marble top of the island.

"Thanks.  It's the second reason I bought the place."

Kurt takes a seat at one end of the table set up for dinner after Blaine tells him to sit.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take some water."

"Okay.  One water coming up."

As Blaine opens the fridge door and looks inside, Kurt takes the opportunity to check him out.  In dark wash jeans that perfectly hug his thighs and show off his amazing ass and a simple grey shirt somewhat clings and shows off muscles, he looks delectable.  Kurt finds himself biting his lower lip and wondering what that body is like underneath those clothes.

A smile breaks out on his face when Gracie runs behind Blaine.  The purple tutu she still wears bouncing with her every step.

"Gracie, take your tutu off," Blaine tells her without having to look from the fridge.  It's clear to Kurt Blaine's been here before.

Gracie pouts but takes the tutu off like her dad asked.  The sight of her green Hulk shorts as she climbs into her chair makes Kurt laugh.

"Yeah, she's a fan of pretty much everything," Blaine says as he sets a bottle of water down in front of Kurt.

Kurt has to wonder if being raised by just her dad has a hand in Gracie's love of everything.

"So, what's for dinner?"  Kurt pours his water into a glass.

"We're having Gracie's favorite."  Blaine sets down a big dish of spaghetti and meatballs in the middle of the table.

"I love sketti and meatballs!"  Gracie excitedly exclaims.

Kurt smiles.  It may be only a few hours since he's met her, but it's not hard for him to be taken by the adorable four year old.

"That's right.  Which is why we're putting a bib on you."  Blaine first gathers Gracie's curls to put up in a messy bun on top of her head.  He then ties a plain, paper bib around her neck.

"Precaution?"  Kurt says and reaches for his glass of water.

"Big one."  Blaine reaches around Gracie to grab the spoons in the bowl and pile a small serving on her plate.  "She somehow never fails to get it all over her.  The bib is kind of pointless.  But it's more so she doesn't stain her shirt."

Dinner is fun and easy.  There's no awkwardness or uncomfortable silences.  Kurt finds he and Blaine can talk about everything and nothing, and all the things in-between.  They talk about their childhoods and where they grew up.  Blaine talks about school and graduating college.  Kurt talks about his parents.  He tells Blaine everything he can remember about them.  And Blaine tells him about his parents.

They talk so much that at one point Gracie leaves to go play in the living room.

For all they discuss, Kurt is grateful when Blaine doesn't ask about figure skating.  He's sure he isn't ready to talk about that without crying.

By the time they finish with dinner and dessert, Kurt feels closer to Blaine than he did before he got here.

"You didn't have to help me," Blaine says as they clean the dishes.

"I don't mind.  So, um...Where's Gracie's class?"  Kurt takes the cleaned plate from Blaine and starts to dry it.

"In town.  It's a once a week class that happens every Saturday."

"Are all the other kids Gracie's age?"

"In or around," Blaine replies.

"What time does class start?"  When Blaine doesn't reply after several seconds, Kurt looks up to see him looking at him.  "What?"

"You don't have to do that," Blaine tells him.

"Do what?"  Kurt asks like he doesn't understand.

"I know what you're doing."  Blaine turns off the water and faces Kurt.  He grabs the edge of the counter with one hand while the other goes to his hip.

Kurt wonders if that's Blaine's "I'm your father, so listen to me" pose.  It might work on Gracie, but for him it just makes Blaine look cuter.

"What am I doing?"  Kurt playfully challenges Blaine to call him out.  He adds a teasing smile to the mix.

Kurt doesn't miss when Blaine's eyes go to his mouth.  He gets a rush of excitement.  Want unfurls in his belly.  So does excitement at the spark of heat in Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes he sees.

"You're trying to teach her class."

"And if I was?  What would you do about that?"

"Ask if you're only doing it to not hurt a four year old's feelings."  Blaine crosses his arms over his chest.  Kurt's eyes go to the muscles of his upper arms.  It has him imagining Blaine lifting him up and fucking him against a wall.  A mental picture he quickly makes himself let go of to not get turned on in the middle of Blaine's kitchen with a four year old nearby.

"Maybe.  But I never said no, Blaine.  You did," Kurt points out.

Blaine lets out a small laugh.  "You're right.  But you don't have to do it, Kurt.  I know how you're barely starting to skate again.  Teaching a dozen four to six year olds is probably at the bottom of your list at the moment."

Kurt says nothing to that.  Blaine is right that he _is_ barely starting to skate again.  But teaching Gracie's class doesn't seem all too bad.  He’s sure he could handle the kids if they’re all doing something they enjoy.  Besides, it could be fun.  Fun he realized he hasn't had when it comes to skating.

After they finish with cleaning, they sit in the living room.  The fire burns and Gracie sits on the floor playing with her toys.

"So, Kurt, can I ask you something?  And it's totally okay if you don't want to answer."

"Sure?"  Kurt has a sneaking suspicion what the question is.

"Are you single?"

Kurt notices how Blaine becomes nervous after asking the question.  The way he bites his lower lip, digs his teeth into the soft flesh makes him want to crawl over and bite that lip.  Find out how Blaine would taste if he were to swipe his tongue across his lower lip.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay.  Alright."  Blaine is terrible at hiding his grin, and the way his eyes lit up before he looks away.

Kurt is just as bad at not smiling.

"What about you?  Are you single?"  Time to get the definitive answer.

"Yeah.  It's me and Gracie.  Been that way since she was born."

"And before her?"

"There was a couple guys.  But nothing too serious."  Blaine suddenly laughs as if he was told something funny.

"What?"

"It's just...there's been nothing too serious after her, too.  I think she scares off guys when I mention I have a four year old at home.  Let's just say there's been a lot of first dates, and not many second ones."

"I can't even say there's been a lot of first dates.  I was too busy to really do anything besides skate.  It pretty much occupied every hour of my life."

"And now?"  Blaine asks.  "You've had a year away.  You must have dated in that time."

Kurt shakes his head.  "After I first injured myself, it was really bad.  I didn't want to do anything, or see anyone.  I was in a bad place for a few months."

"And now?"

"Now...If someone wanted to ask me out I would agree."  Kurt smiles at Blaine before looking away.

"That's good."

Even without having to look, Kurt can hear the smile that he's sure Blaine is wearing.

A couple hours later, Kurt stands at Blaine's front door hugging Gracie goodbye.

"It was wonderful to see you again, Gracie."

"You too."

A smile spreads across Kurt's face when Gracie kisses his cheek before running off.  He stands and looks at Blaine, who wears a small smile.

"She really likes you."

"Well, I really like her.”  Kurt lets out a small laugh.  “I guess I should get going.  Thank you for dinner, Blaine.”

“You’re welcome.  I enjoyed having you.  Bye, Kurt.  I hope to see you around.”

“Me too.”

That's not something he says just to say or to be nice.  He really does hope he sees Blaine again.

* * *

The smell of roasted coffee fills the small café in town.  In an arm chair in a corner flipping through a gossip magazine, Kurt enjoys his cup of coffee.  The magazine he aimlessly flips through suddenly catches his attention when he sees a picture of himself.  It's an old picture from a photoshoot.  But it's the headline that really catches his attention.  " _Fallen From First._ "

He knows he shouldn't, but Kurt is unable to stop himself from reading the story.  The parts about where he's been for the year are all lies, just like every other story in a gossip magazine.  But it's the parts that talk about him seemingly giving up, not even trying to come back to the ice, that hurt the most to read.

But along with the hurt comes the anger.  Anger at the writer for thinking they know why he hasn't gotten back on the ice.  Anger at himself for letting it get to him so easy.  But mainly angry with himself for not trying.  After all, he's the only one to blame for putting himself where he is.

The sound of a familiar voice immediately brings a smile to Kurt's face.  He looks up to see Gracie tugging Blaine to the small glass counter.

"Donut, Daddy!  Donut!"  Gracie begs.

"Okay, sweetie.  What kind do you want?"

Gracie doesn't waste a second in replying.  "Chocolate."  She presses her hands and face to the glass counter where the donuts sit.

As Blaine orders, Kurt stands and walks over to them.  The sight of Blaine makes his heart flutter in his chest.  In dark jeans and a navy blue sweater that on anybody else would look ugly, but somehow he manages to pull off, curls somewhat tamed, and a smile that lights up the room, the only thing that pops into Kurt's head is how sexy he looks.

As the thought enters his head, Kurt tries to think of the last time he found another guy sexy.  Then he realizes he never has.  Guys have always been either cute or attractive, or just good looking.  Never sexy.

On top of finding Blaine sexy, Kurt can't ignore the way he makes him feel.  The flutter of butterflies in his belly, how he flushes, the way his heart picks up it's pace.

Blaine makes him feel like a teenager again with a huge crush.

But this goes beyond a crush.  Kurt can feel that this is more.  He may have only spent a handful of hours with Blaine, but it’s been enough.

"Hi."

Blaine looks up and smiles.  "Hi, Kurt," he says, sounding pleasantly surprised.  "What are you doing here?  Wait.  Don't answer that.  That was a stupid question."  He lets out a small, embarrassed laugh.

Kurt softly laughs.  "It's nice seeing you again."

"You too.  How's your ankle?"

"Completely okay."  Kurt does a little jump to prove his point.

Blaine lets out a short laugh.  "Good.  I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks in part to you."

A smile spreads across Kurt's face when he looks to Gracie.  At the counter, Gracie excitedly takes the plate that holds her chocolate iced donut with colorful sprinkles.

"Gracie, look, it's Kurt."

Gracie turns with a big smile on her face.  "Hi, Kurt.  I gotsa a chocolate donut," she says like it's the most exciting thing ever.  For a four year old it most likely is.

"Wow.  That looks delicious.  You think I can have a piece?"

A crestfallen look takes over Gracie's adorable face.  As quick as the look is there it's gone.  "Okay."  She sadly sighs.  "Because Daddy says it's nice to share."

Kurt swears his heart crumbles into a thousand tiny pieces over how adorable Gracie is.  This little girl is quickly worming her way into his heart.  Even though that should terrify him, it doesn't.

He looks at Blaine, who has a proud smile on his face as he looks down at his daughter.

Kurt bends down to stare into Gracie's beautiful hazel eyes like her dad's.  "That's okay, Gracie.  You go ahead and enjoy that all on your own."

Gracie smiles a big, happy smile.  "Okay."

Kurt stands back up.  "Would you like to join me?"  He gestures to the table where he sits.

"Sure."

As Gracie eats her donut, getting chocolate icing all over her fingers and face, Kurt finds his attention on her dad, who makes him bite back a whimper when he innocently licks his lips after taking a drink of his coffee.

The innocent gesture has Kurt imagining those full, pink lips wrapped around his cock.  He can almost feel the heat and wetness of Blaine's mouth.  Can imagine those gorgeous hazel eyes looking up at him through those thick lashes.

In his jeans, Kurt feels his cock twitch in interest.  He squeezes his thighs together and thinks of disgusting stuff to stop himself from making a fool of himself.

He needs to get himself under control.  Even though it's been some time since he's gotten laid doesn't mean he should throw himself at the first handsome, single, available guy.  Even if said guy is exactly what he wants.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"  Kurt cups his still warm coffee cup in both hands.  He drags his thumb back and forth on the rim.

"I promised Gracie I'd take her sledding today.  It'll be fun."

"I wouldn't know.  I've never been sledding before," Kurt reveals.

"Never?  Not even as a kid?"  Blaine says, shocked.

"Nope."  Kurt shakes his head.  "I was always too busy with skating to do much of anything else."

"Have you ever wanted to try it?"

Kurt shrugs his shoulders.  "I've never given it much thought to wonder."

"What about now?"  Blaine asks.

"I don't know.  Maybe."

"Well, that settles that."

"That settles what?"  Kurt asks, confused.

"You're going sledding with us."

"Oh.  I don't know.  I'm not sure."

"Come on, Kurt.  You have to."  Blaine instinctively reaches out and takes one of Kurt's hands in his.

The moment Blaine's bare hand touches his, a sharp shock runs through Kurt.  It tingles up his arm and all through his body.  It's hard to ignore.  It feels as if he's touched an electric fence.

The sensation is amazing.  And he wants to feel it over and over.

Based on the way Blaine's eyes go wide and his lips slightly part lets Kurt know he felt it too.  He wants to ask him so many things, but at the same time pull him close and crash their mouths together.  Find out if the shock would be more intense.

Kurt hides his disappointment when Blaine pulls his hand away.

"Y-You should come with us.  It'll be fun."

It would be stupid of him to refuse Blaine's offer after what happened.  He wants to spend more time with him.  Wants to touch him again to feel that sensation again.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Kurt nods his head.  "But I will only be doing it once.  That's it," he reasons.

Blaine grins.  "That's okay with me."

The small hill where Blaine has taken him is already filled with other parents and their kids.  Kids go down the hill in all different types of sledding devices.  Their screams of joy fill the air.

"Come on."  Blaine hefts up the sled he carries.  "Let's get you sledding."

Kurt feels his stomach twist in nerves as his heart pounds in his chest.  It feels stupid to be so scared to do something as sledding when he makes a living doing a sport that is more dangerous.  But that doesn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest.  People die in the craziest ways every year.  Sledding accidents are no exception.

They come to a stop at the top of the hill.

"You ready?"

Kurt looks from the sled to Blaine and then down the hill.  "You sure I won't die?"

"No, Kurt, you won't die.  It's a small hill.  I promise you'll be fine.  Gracie does it all the time."

Kurt looks at the mentioned bundled up four year old who looks eager to have fun like all the other kids here.  It seems stupid to be so scared of something that a child enjoys.

So, with a little less courage than usual, Kurt steps over to the sled.

"Sit down."

Kurt does as Blaine says.  The sled is cold against his ass.  A jolt runs through him when Blaine sits down right behind him.

"Wh-"  He looks back at Blaine both confused and pleased.

"I thought I'd go with you for your first time.  Is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah."  Kurt nods his head.

"Good."  Blaine smiles and wraps an arm around Kurt's waist.  "Scoot back against me."

Kurt does.  The feel of Blaine's body pressed up against his sends heat swarming through him.  It takes thoughts of falling on his ass to stop from getting hard.

"Ready?"  Blaine's voice is warm and soft next to his ear.

Kurt pulls in a shuddering breath.  "Yeah."

One moment they're at the top of the hill and the next they're rushing down it.  It’s enough of a thrill to have Kurt enjoying himself without being terrified of getting hurt.  All too soon they reach the bottom of the hill.  A small scream leaves him, though, when he finds himself falling off the sled and landing on his back in the snow.  Blaine lands next to him.  They both start to laugh lying there.

One moment Kurt is looking up at the clear, blue sky when the next moment he finds his view filled with Blaine looking down at him.  There are flecks of snow in his hair and a few on his eyelashes.  But that’s not what Kurt pays attention to.  It’s to the heat in his eyes and the fullness of his lips that tempt him.

The words kiss me are right there on the tip of his tongue.

Blaine's eyes dart from his lips up to his eyes.  "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah."  Kurt licks his lips.  When he sees Blaine watch the movement of his tongue, he wants to tell him it's okay; that he can kiss him.

His heart momentarily stops when he notices Blaine slowly start to lean in.   _This is it_ he thinks.  Excitement buzzes through him stronger than when he went down the hill.

The moment is right there.  Blaine is so close Kurt can make out the flecks of gold in his eyes, can feel his warm breath brush over face.  Noses brush.  Lips are millimeters apart.

"Daddy!  My turn!"

Blaine suddenly jerks away and looks around like a kid making sure they weren't caught doing something they shouldn't when he hears Gracie.  Kurt wants to grab his jacket and yank him down for the kiss he sees Blaine wants to give him.  But Gracie yelling she wants to slide down has Blaine pulling away, and him sitting up a bit dizzy in a way that has nothing to do with sledding.

"Um...Are you okay?”  Blaine asks again, sounding flustered.  “You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Kurt stands and brushes snow away.  He wants to tell Blaine that, no, he is not okay.  That he is far from it.  Instead, he says, “Yeah, I’m fine.  No injuries.”

“Good.  Don’t want to be the reason you get hurt again,” Blaine says with a nervous chuckle.

“You’re in the clear.”

“Alright.  I should go to Gracie.”

“Okay.”  Kurt nods his head in understanding.  “I’ll stay down here and watch.”

Blaine drags the sled up the hill to where Gracie eagerly waits.

Two hours later, Blaine pulls his car up next to Kurt's in front of the café.

"Thanks for that.  I had fun."  Kurt unbuckles his seatbelt.

"You're welcome.  I'm glad you came along.  And if Gracie were awake, she would say the same."

Kurt looks in the backseat where Gracie is asleep in her carseat.  He smiles at the adorable sight of her head resting back against the carseat with her mouth slightly open and curls fanning her face.

"She's amazing, Blaine."

"Thank you."

Kurt looks at Blaine.  His eyes dart down to his lips a couple of times.  As much as he aches to lean over and cover Blaine's mouth with his own, he looks away before he does something he regrets.

"I should go."

A look of disappointment fills Blaine's eyes.

Kurt half-heartedly smiles and turns away.  "Bye, Blaine," he softly says, doing his best to hide his own disappointment.

"Kurt.  Wait."

Kurt faces Blaine.  His heart races at the possibilities of what Blaine could say.  "Yeah?"

A nervous smile flits across Blaine's face as he runs a hand through his curls.  "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

On the inside, Kurt does a celebratory dance.  But he remains calm on the outside; not wanting to look like a fool.  "I would love that."

Blaine visibly relaxes.  A satisfied smile spreads across his face.  "Great.  I'll see you then."

Kurt opens the door and climbs out.  "Oh."  He turns back to Blaine when he remembers something.  "What time tonight?"

"Seven."

"Okay.  I'll see you at seven."

* * *

Five minutes to seven Kurt knocks on Blaine’s door.  His heart races and he’s more nervous than he ever was before taking to the ice for a routine.  He takes a few deep breaths and reminds himself that this is just dinner with Blaine and his little girl.  It’s nothing more.

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine greets him after opening the door.

Kurt smiles.  The sight of Blaine in a loose grey sweater and dark wash jeans that show off his thighs and legs has him loudly gulping.  The only word that runs through his head at the sight of him is fuck.  It’s only after a few seconds of him staring does he remember that he needs to say something in reply.

“H-Hi,” he stutters in reply.

“Come on in.  It’s freezing out.”  Blaine steps out of the way to let Kurt pass.

Kurt steps inside.

“Kurt!”

Kurt turns just in time to see Gracie running towards him before she is hugging his legs.  He looks down at her to see her curls are all wild and crazy and that she wears a costume dress just like Belle’s from Beauty and the Beast.  “Oh!  Hi, Gracie.”

Gracie looks up at him with a huge smile on her face.  “I tolds Miss Kate abouts you.”

“Miss Kate?”  Kurt looks to Blaine for understanding.

“She teaches the skating class Gracie is in,” Blaine informs him.  He crouches down and speaks to Gracie.  “Sweetie, I told you that Kurt won’t be able to go to your class.  Okay?”

“Okay,” Gracie says in a soft, heartbroken voice.

Kurt feels his own heart break for the four year old.  It’s then he knows he can’t let her down like that.  But instead of saying anything, he decides to keep his decision to himself.

“Now, go wash up for dinner.”  Blaine gives Gracie a small pat on her butt before standing again.

After Gracie runs off, Kurt follows Blaine to the kitchen where it smells heavenly.

“What is that smell?  It smells amazing.”

“Thanks.”  Blaine starts to uncork a bottle of red wine.  “It’s lasagna.  My mom’s famous recipe.  Do you want a glass?”  He holds up the bottle of wine.

Kurt nods his head.  He takes the glass when Blaine offers it.  “Thanks.”  He takes a sip to try it out.  The wine is sweet on his tongue.  “This is good.”

“Good.”

Gracie comes running back in still wearing her princess dress.  “I’s hungry, Daddy.”

“Alright, Princess.  It’s time to eat.  You ready to eat, Kurt?”

“With the way it smells in here, I’m ready to eat that whole lasagna.”

“I guess I should feed you, then,” Blaine says with a small chuckle.

Kurt ends up eating two servings of the lasagna.  He’s pretty sure it is easily the best thing he’s ever eaten, and if he could he would eat more.

“Please tell your mom she is a genius for this recipe,” Kurt says and finishes his glass of wine.

“I will pass it along.”  Blaine sits back in his chair and smiles at Kurt.

Kurt returns the smile.

“Daddy, I finished,” Gracie announces.

Kurt looks over at her and laughs at the sight of sauce all around her mouth and on her hands.

Blaine chuckles.  “So it seems.  It’s bath time, little miss.”  He stands and pulls Gracie out of her chair and then looks over to Kurt.  “Do you want to stay?  I’m just going to give her a bath and then put her to bed.  I shouldn’t be long.”

“Okay.”

After Blaine walks off holding Gracie, Kurt stands and gathers the dirty dishes and puts them in the sink.  He pours himself another glass of wine and goes to Blaine’s living room.  Instead of sitting down, he goes over to the shelves and looks at the pictures again.  This time, he takes notice of a picture he didn't see the last time.  It's one of Blaine and a woman that looks like Gracie.  In the closeup picture they are standing side by side and the woman is resting her head on Blaine's shoulder.  They both smile at the camera.  It's easy to see they are friends.

As he stares at the picture, so many questions about Gracie's mom run through Kurt's head.

"She's out," Blaine says as he walks into the living room forty minutes later.  "Hope I wasn't too long."

"You're fine."  Kurt blushes at the double meaning to his words.  He looks back to the picture so Blaine doesn't see.  "Is that Gracie's mom?"

Blaine looks at the picture.  "Yeah.  That's Charlotte.  Charlie."

"So, was Gracie from a curiosity or a drunken mistake?  I'm sorry if that is mean or intrusive,"  Kurt is quick to add.

Blaine waves him off.  "It's fine.  Actually, Gracie was planned."

"She was?"

"Yeah."  Blaine walks over and sits on the couch.  Kurt joins him.  "I always knew I wanted children.  But I wanted to wait until I was at a place in my life where I was able to raise a kid.  A few years ago when I was ready, I went to Charlie and asked her if she would do this crazy thing with me.  She said yes and the rest is history."

"Is she involved in Gracie's life?"

"As much as she can be.  She travels all the time for her job."

"Do you want more kids?"

"Sometimes I think yes, but then sometimes I think no; that Gracie is good enough," Blaine replies.  "But for awhile it's been yes.  I keep thinking that Gracie should have a younger sibling.  I don't want her to be an only child."

"I understand that.  I'm an only child."

"You are?"

Kurt nods his head.  "You?"

"I have an older brother."

"Where does he live?"

"L.A.," Blaine answers.  "He's an actor."

That piques Kurt's curiosity.  "He anyone I might have heard of?"

"Cooper Anderson."

Kurt chokes on the drink of wine he is taking.  He looks at Blaine with wide eyes.  "Your brother is Cooper Anderson?"

Blaine nods his head.

"That is so cool."

"For you.  For me he's my annoying older brother," Blaine says with a small laugh.  "But I love him.  That's why I want to have another kid so Gracie can have that."

"If you do decide to have another, when do you want one?"  Kurt asks.

"In the next few years.  I don't want to wait too long.  I don't want Gracie to be older than seven or eight," Blaine replies.  "Did you ever want a sibling?"

"When I was younger I would sometimes wish for that.  But there were other times I loved having all my parent's attention," Kurt says with a small grin.  "But as I got older and got more and more into skating it was probably best I was an only child.  I was so focused on that one thing that I'm sure any relationship I would have had with a sibling would have become strained."

"That's understandable.  That's how I was with my job before Gracie came along."

"What do you do?"  Kurt asks, intrigued.

"I help draw the illustrations for comic books," Blaine says.

"Can I see some of your work?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"All right."  Blaine stands.  "Follow me."

Kurt stands and follows Blaine to a room on the bottom floor.  Besides the drawing desk the room is adorned with framed pictures of hand-drawn illustrations of various comic book characters.

"These are amazing, Blaine."  Kurt looks from one picture to another.  "How long have you been doing this?"

"Drawing or illustrating comic books?"

"Both."

"I've drawn for as long as I could remember.  As for the other one, I've been doing that for about ten years."

"Is it what you wanted to do?"

Blaine nods his head.  "Crazy to think, but yes.  The great thing is I get to work from home now."

Kurt looks from a drawing of a villain to Blaine, who stands close to him.  His heart races over how close Blaine is.  Close enough he can smell the spicy scent of him.  "That must be great with having Gracie."

"It is."

Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes and feels a flutter in his belly.  Without realizing it, he starts to lean closer to Blaine.  Any thoughts of this being wrong is pushed away when he notices Blaine is leaning in, too.

Their mouths are only inches apart.  Kurt’s heart wildly beats at the kiss that is about to happen.  He wants it more than the next breath he has to take.

“Daddy!”  Gracie suddenly cries out from her room and breaks their moment.

Blaine quickly pulls away like he got caught doing something he shouldn’t.  “I should go check on her.  Probably a bad dream.”

Kurt leans away from Blaine, trying to hide his disappointment as best s he can.  “Yeah.  Okay.  I should probably leave.  It’s late and I don’t need to be drinking anymore.”

Disappointment flashes across Blaine’s face for a second before he schools his features back to a casual look.  He takes Kurt’s half-empty glass of wine.  “Okay.  It was great having you.  I’ll see you soon, I hope.”

“We’ll see.  I had a lovely time.  Bye.”

In his car ten minutes later and driving back to where he is staying, Kurt starts to wonder how much longer he can go with not kissing Blaine.  It’s already almost happened twice.  He isn’t so sure he will be able to hold back a third time.

* * *

A few days later, Kurt finds himself at the local ice rink to surprise Gracie with teaching her class like she wanted.  Although it’s one he’s never been to, the ice rink feels like home.  It feels like all the other times he showed up to the ice rink where he practiced.  There’s familiarity and excitement.  Excitement at not only skating, but teaching Gracie and all the other kids something he loves.

Kurt walks up to the wall and spots who he assumes is the teacher of Gracie’s class, Miss Kate, out on the ice.  He gets her attention to bring her over.  When she’s close enough to get a good look at him, Kurt sees the surprise and awe on her face.

"Hi.  Are you Miss Kate?"

"Yes.  Yes, I am."  Kate smiles and nods her head.  Kurt can see she's a bit overwhelmed.  He isn't sure if that's because of him or the kids soon to be here.  "What can I help you with?"

"One of your students, Gracie, invited me to come to her class," Kurt tells her.  "I thought I could teach the kids a few things.  If that's okay with you?"

"Absolutely!"  Kate enthusiastically nods her head.  "I would love that.  So would the kids.  It's not every day an Olympic hopeful offers to teach class."

Kurt does his best to ignore the twist of pain in his chest at Kate's words.  He knows she means well, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt to hear.

"Great."

"Great.  The kids should be starting to arrive in a few moments.  I guess you can get ready and warm up."

"That sounds good."

"Hey, Kurt?"  Kate calls out when he starts to walk away.

Kurt turns back to her.  "Yeah?"

"Thank you.  For doing this," Kate says, sounding genuinely appreciative.  "There's no reason you had to."

Kurt thinks about the adorable four year old that would have been heartbroken had he not done this.  Then he thinks about how he has something he can teach these kids.  It's only right he does that.

"Yeah, there is."

In his skates and on the ice five minutes later, that sense of familiarity takes over him just like any other time he's stepped onto the ice.  He feels as if he's where he's meant to be, and doing what he's meant to be doing.

The sound of the blade dragging over ice is so familiar that it's become calming to him.  It brings back memories of being alone on the ice and hoping and dreaming; wondering if what he wanted was to give up a normal life of school and friends and hanging out to put all his time and effort into a dream that had a small percent of coming true.

Kurt closes his eyes and just lets himself glide over the ice for a few seconds.  When he's confident, he picks up his speed.  Eyes closed, he pulls in a breath right before throwing his body backwards like he's done thousands of times before.  Legs closed and arms tucked in, he spins twice in the air before gracefully landing on one foot like he's done thousands of times before.

It feels amazing to land his jump.  Even if it was something as simple as a double turn.  But it's a start.

Behind him, Kurt hears claps.  He turns to see a group of older women sitting in a group on the bleachers watching him.  Smile on his face, he bows like he just finished a routine and is thanking the audience.

Nearby, he sees Blaine and Gracie walking towards the rink.

The sight of Blaine has him thinking back on their almost kisses.  His body aches with want, with hunger to just pull him close and crash their mouths together.  But he forces those thoughts away so can concentrate on the reason he is here.

"Kurt!"  Gracie excitedly exclaims when she sees him.

Kurt skates over to door of the rink.  He kneels down and opens his arms to welcome Gracie.  She jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly.

"Hi, Gracie girl.  I thought I would skate with you today in class."  Kurt stares into hazel eyes filled with excitement.  "Would you like that?"

Gracie eagerly nods her head.

"Great.  How about you let your dad help you put your skates on, and then come join me on the ice.  Okay?"

"Okay."  Gracie runs off to where Blaine sits on the bottom row of bleachers.

It isn't long before Gracie walks back up to him in her skates, and looking excited.

"I'm ready, Kurt."

Kurt takes her small hand and helps her step onto the ice.  "Yes, you are.  Now, go warm-up with Miss Kate.  Then I'll join you guys."

Gracie smiles and skates over to the middle of the rink where Kate stands with the rest of Gracie's class.

Kurt smiles at the sight of all the young kids looking eager and excited.  It makes him think of when he was younger and that's how he felt about skating.

"I told you you didn't have to do this," Blaine says behind him.  His voice holds no contempt or annoyance.  In fact, he sounds grateful.

Kurt turns around.  Once again, he's struck just by how handsome Blaine is.  Even more so with his black framed glasses.

"Nice glasses."

"Thanks."  Blaine pushes his glasses up his nose.  "Didn't have time to put in my contacts.  What are you doing here?"

"Do you always ask questions you know the answer to?"

Blaine chuckles.  "No.  Thank you for doing this.  You didn't have to."

"And break Gracie's heart?  I couldn't do that to her," Kurt says.  He looks back at the little girl in question turning in slow circles with the other kids.  It puts a smile on his face.  "Besides," he turns back to Blaine, "this makes me happy too."

"In that case, don't let me stop you."  Blaine motions for Kurt to go over to the class.  "I will go sit with all the other moms and watch."

The nerves Kurt thought he would have don't come.  He's not scared or terrified a bit as he talks and teaches the little kids.  He finds himself having more fun than he expected.  It thrills him to see all the little kids taking to his instructions with ease.

The only time he feels nervous is when he remembers Blaine is watching, or he glances over to the stands where he sits.  Like now.  Butterflies flit around in his belly when he glances at Blaine sitting away from the other mothers watching with a smile on his face.  Even from where he stands, Kurt can easily make out the joy in his eyes.

"Look, Kurt."

Gracie pulls his attention away from Blaine.

"That's beautiful, Gracie," Kurt says with joy as he watches her spin like he taught her.

All too soon the class ends.  Kurt gives hugs to all the kids, thanking them when they tell him they had fun.  When they ask if he'll be back, the look of disappointment and sadness on their faces when he says he doesn't know breaks his heart.

"Thank you, Kurt," Kate says appreciatively.  "The kids really loved having you."

"It was my pleasure."

"If you ever want to come again you know when and where."

"I'll keep that in mind."  Kurt smiles and tells Kate bye before skating off to where Gracie stands by the door.

"Daddy, did you sees me spin?"  Gracie asks with a huge smile when Blaine walks up to her.

"I did."  Blaine crouches down.  "And you looked beautiful.  Did you like having Kurt teach you?"

Gracie nods her head.

"How about you thank him for coming."

Gracie turns and looks up at Kurt.  "Thanks you, Kurt."

Kurt kneels down.  "It was my pleasure.  Can I have a hug?"  He opens his arms.

Gracie throws herself into Kurt's arms.

The hug warms Kurt's heart.  He feels all of Gracie's love poured into the hug, something he gladly returns.

"Come on, sweetie," Blaine takes Gracie's hand, "let's go put your shoes on."

While Blaine sits with Gracie, Kurt sits where his bag is and changes out of his skates.  When he looks over and sees Blaine holding Gracie's hand walking out, his heart drops a little.  He had hoped he would talk to him.  Or Blaine would come over and talk.

As he shoves his skates into his bag, Kurt thinks about how stupid he is.  Just because they've talked a few times doesn't mean Blaine has to talk to him.  He's free to do what he pleases.  They're not together.  A reminder that hurts Kurt.

Upset and sad, Kurt grabs his bag and starts to walk out.  He pays no attention to anything; too busy fighting back tears.  Which is why he almost runs into someone.

"Oh.  Sorry."  He tries to move around the woman, but is stopped when she moves with him.  He looks at her and recognizes her as one of the moms from class.  By the look on her face, it's easy to see she wants something.  "Yes?" he asks, plastering on a fake cheerful smile and doing his best to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I just absolutely love you," the mom says.

"Thank you."

"I wanted to thank you for coming today."

"You're welcome."  Kurt sees the mom take a breath, and he knows whatever she came over to ask is about to be asked.

"I was also wondering if you do private lessons.  I would pay handsomely for you to teach my little girl."

As much as he hates letting her down, it’s what he has to do.  "I'm sorry, I don't do that.  I don't have time."

The mom stops him with a hand to his chest when he tries to leave.  Confusion, and a hint of anger, fills her eyes.  "But I thought you didn't skate anymore.  You should have plenty of free time."  Her voice comes out slightly clipped.

That angers Kurt almost beyond words.  He grabs the woman's hand and shoves it away.  "First: please don't touch me.  Second: I don't know where you heard I don't skate anymore, because it's not true.  I was injured and off the ice for over a year.  I'm barely coming back from that.  And third: please don't talk to me or approach me again."  With that, he walks around the woman and leaves.

Out on the parking lot, he sees Blaine strapping Gracie into her carseat.  As much as he wants to go over and ask Blaine to do something together, he doesn't.  He doesn't want to seem like a crazy stalker.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt swears his heart soars at Blaine calling his name.  He turns to see Blaine jogging over to him.

"Yeah?"

"I was going to talk you before we left, but Gracie had to go to the bathroom."  The worry and hurt Kurt felt mere seconds before vanishes at Blaine's words.  "But, um...Do you want to grab a bite to eat with us?  There's a diner nearby me and Gracie go to every Saturday after practice.  We would love it if you could join us."

Kurt doesn't have to think long about his answer.  "I would love that.  Thanks."

Blaine's smile looks like a relieved one.  "Great.  I guess you can follow us."

"Sure."

The happiness Kurt feels inside must be obvious on the out.

He tries not to think what this means as he follows Blaine to the diner.  At most this means Blaine and he are friends.  Wondering beyond that will only give him an ulcer.  So, he decides to not think about it.  It's best to appreciate what he has.

In the diner, he slides into the booth across from Blaine and Gracie.

"I just want to thank you again for doing that for Gracie."  Blaine shrugs out of his jacket.

Kurt does the same with his coat.  "You're welcome."

"You were great with them.  Have you thought about teaching or coaching after you finish competing?"

"Not really."  Kurt runs a hand through his hair.  "I've always been focused on skating and competing.  It's never really crossed my mind."

"What about when you were injured?"

Kurt gives a small shake of his head.  "Any form of skating did not cross my mind.  I actually did my best not to think about it.  It hurt too much."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize.  But after today, I think I might put some thought into teaching.  I enjoyed it more than I thought I would.  I loved teaching someone something they didn't know."

"I think you would be wonderful at that," Blaine says with honesty to his voice.

Their waitress comes up and takes their drink and food orders.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

After their waitress brings their drinks, everything is going good until Kurt sees who walks into the diner.

"Oh, God!"  He groans in annoyance.

"What?"

"That mom is here."  Kurt actually scoots lower in his seat in hopes she doesn't see him.

"What mom?"  Blaine turns to see who Kurt is talking about.  He must know because he lets out an understanding oh.

"I take it you know her."  Kurt holds up his hand to the side of his face to hide.

"Yeah."  Blaine nods his head.  "Her name is Alicia.  She's that mom that has to be better than everyone.  She hates being second-best.  Big b-i-t-c-h."

Kurt glances at Gracie, who is in her own little world while she colors her paper placemat.

"Yeah, I kind of got that vibe."

"How do you know her?"

Kurt tells Blaine about his run in with Alicia after the class.  When Blaine lets out a low whistle, he starts to worry.  "What?  Should I have not done that?"

"No.  I just wish I could have been there to have seen that.  I've wanted to do the same for months," Blaine admits.

"Why haven't you?"

"Gracie."  Blaine looks at his little girl still happily coloring.  "If I did, Alicia would have the other mothers make their kids stay away from her.  And she has some friends in the class.  Besides, I graduated high school a long time ago.  Acting like a teenager is far behind me.”

Kurt agrees with a nod of his head.

For a few minutes everything is fine, they eat and are enjoying themselves until Kurt notices Alicia start to make her way over to their table.

"Blaine, I saw you and I thought I should come over and say hi."

"Hello, Alicia.  You've met Kurt."

Alicia briefly glances at Kurt and gives him a small glare.  “Yes, I have,” she says with a clipped voice.  “Actually, I meant to ask, did you watch Aaron win the gold back in February?  Wasn't that wonderful.  You must have been so happy for him."

If it was possible to punch someone and get away with it, Kurt would do so in that moment.  But instead of lowering himself to her level, he takes the high road.  "I didn't, actually.  But I called him and congratulated him.  He told me next time it would be me, something I'm sure you'll never know anything about."

Okay, he tried.

It was worth it to see the anger that overtakes Alicia's face.

"That is completely rude," she says.

"No, rude is coming over here to purposely hurt me by mentioning Aaron," Kurt bites back.  "You are a word I won’t say because there is a four year old at the table.  And if you so much as involve Gracie and her friends from class in this, I will personally make it impossible for your daughter to find a class or coach to skate for.  Now, please, go away.  We're trying to enjoy our meal."

It looks as if Alicia wants to say something in reply, but she merely bites her tongue and storms off.

"Oh, my God, Kurt!"  Blaine looks impressed as he quietly laughs.

"What?  It's not my first time dealing with skating moms.  I've learned over the years how to deal with them, and their kids sometimes."

"Would you really have done that to her daughter?"

"Oh, God no."  Kurt minutely shakes his head as he eats a fry.  "I'm not actually that evil.  I would have just told everybody to charge her more."

Blaine lets out a loud, hearty laugh that has Kurt letting out a small laugh of his own.  “That is genius.”

“Thanks.”  Kurt grins.

The rest of their lunch is spent in peace with no more interruptions from Alicia.

"Tree, Daddy!"  Gracie exclaims as she tugs on Blaine's hand as they walk to their cars after they finish lunch.

"Okay," Blaine says with a soft laugh.  "You want to come with us to pick out a Christmas tree, Kurt?"

"Sure," Kurt replies with a smile.

"Alright.  Um...I guess you can ride with me.  If that's okay?"

"That's perfectly okay."

Twenty minutes later walking among the trees on the lot, the smell of pine filling the air, it feels strange and new to Kurt.

"I've never had a real Christmas tree," he admits.

Blaine looks at him in disbelief and horror.  Like he just admitted to hating puppies.

"What?"  Kurt laughs at Blaine's expression.

"How did you never have a real tree?  That's almost sacrilegious."

"Well, whatever it is to you, I had a reason.  My mom was allergic.  So we stuck to the fake kind.  Then after she died, I was always too busy practicing and skating.  A tree would have been unnecessary," Kurt says.

"So, you've just been going without?"

Kurt nods his head.  "I didn't mind.  It's only been me these past few years.  No reason to deal with a tree.  Real or fake."

"Not this year."

"What?"

"I'm not letting you go without a tree this year.  Especially a real one."

Kurt shakes his head.  "No.  I'm good. I don't need a tree."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand when he takes a step back and pulls him back over to him.  "Yes, you do.  Everyone should have the experience of a real Christmas tree at least once in their life.  This is my treat."

"Oh.  No.  I can't let you do that."

"Yes, you can.  Think of it as a thank you for teaching Gracie.  And for what you did to Alicia."

Kurt senses it would be useless to argue against Blaine.  It seems his mind is set on this, and there's nothing he can do to change it.

"Okay.  But I want a small one.  I'm talking Charlie Brown size."

Blaine beams.  "That's fine.  I think Gracie found our tree."  Kurt looks a few feet away to where Gracie stands in front of big, beautiful, full tree.  There's a look of awe on her face as she stares up at the almost seven foot tree.  "Let's go find yours."

Twenty minutes later finds Kurt with a two foot tree that he is proud of.  It's a small tree, yes.  But its cute and perfect for him.  He doesn't need anything big and grand.  It'll be just him.  A thought that brings sadness with it.

It's been several years since he properly celebrated Christmas.  Before his dad died, he would spend the few days before and after Christmas at his house.  And before his injury Christmas was just another day in the year.  A day he would have spent practicing.  Now, though, is the first time he'll get celebrate.  Something he actually wants to do.

"Charlie Brown would be proud," Blaine says.

"Is that a knock at my tree?"

"No.  I'm saying most people would have gone big."

"Well, I don't need big."  Kurt touches his tree.  "This will do perfect for me."

"Okay.  Let's go pay, and I'll take you back to your car."

Kurt wants to say he doesn't want to go back just yet.  That he wants to stay with him and Gracie a bit longer.  But he doesn't.  Instead, he just nods his head and agrees.

****

The tree sits in the corner of the living room on a table.  With no lights and decorations, it looks sad and pathetic, and does remind him of Charlie Brown's tree.  A search of the house came up empty-handed on any kind of decorations.

As he laces his boots, Kurt finds his thoughts drifting to Blaine, which brings a smile to his face.  Just thinking about Blaine makes him miss him.  He wants to see him again.  Be around him.  And that's something he hasn't wanted in a long time.  When he got injured, he distanced himself from everyone.  Made sure to stay away from people.  He did everything to be by himself like he wanted.  But now, he wants to be around Blaine.  Because Blaine brings him happiness and joy.

Half an hour later finds Kurt bundled up in his coat and scarf walking down the sidewalk in town.

"Kurt!"

Kurt looks over at his name being called by a familiar voice.  A smile spreads across his face when he sees Blaine walking across the street to him holding Gracie's hand.

Blaine comes to a stop in front of him.  A look of joy on his face.  "Hey."

"Hi."  Kurt itches to reach out and touch Blaine; to pull him into a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"I's gonna see Santa!"  Gracie excitedly exclaims.  She beams up at Kurt.

In jeans and a black peacoat with a grey beanie on her head that has a pink flower on it, Gracie looks adorable, and eager to see Santa.

Kurt looks from Gracie to Blaine, who looks sexy in dark jeans that fit him perfectly, a button-upped shirt with the top button undone, and a black trench coat that is opened.  And it's only made better by the grey beanie he wears.  If it were possible to come at the sight of a person, Kurt would do so at that moment at the sight of Blaine.

"There's a Santa at the town square.  So, why are you here?  You seeing Santa, too?"  Blaine jokes.

Kurt lightly laughs.  "I think I'm too old for him.  No, I realized I have no lights and decorations.  I've recently come to acquire a Christmas tree, and it's naked."

Blaine lets out a small laugh.  "You can't have a naked Christmas tree.  That defeats the purpose."

"You're right."  Kurt licks his lips.  "So, I'm here buying some things."  He gestures behind him to the family store.

As they stand there, Kurt notices Gracie fidgeting and getting impatient.  "I guess I should let you guys go.  You have a jolly man to see, and I have decorations to buy.  It was nice seeing you guys again.  Bye."  He smiles and waves his fingers at Gracie.

"Wait."  Blaine takes a step toward Kurt.  "Do you want to join us?  Or have us join you?"

Kurt's heart starts to race.  He tries to keep his excitement out of his voice when he talks.  "You going to help me pick out decorations?"

"Well, me and Gracie.  And you're in luck because we happen to be the best decoration experts around," Blaine jokes.

"In that case, I would love for you to join me.  Can't let great talent like that go to waste."  Kurt smiles at the relief and excitement that fills Blaine's eyes.

"Great.  Let's get your stuff first, and then we can go see Santa together."

"Sounds like a plan."

Twenty minutes later, his bag of decorations stowed away in his car, Kurt walks with Blaine and Gracie to where Santa is.

"Do you guys do this every year?"

"Yeah.  It's like a tradition," Blaine tells him.  "Do you have any traditions?"

"Not really.  Not anymore.  When I was younger, me and my parents used to spend a day baking cookies and decorating the tree, and watching Christmas movies.  Then at night we would go skating under the stars."  As Kurt tells Blaine about this, an ache forms in his chest.  The pain of the memories from those days hits him harder than he expected.  It's been some time since he's thought about those days, let alone talked about them.  Tears threaten to spill over.  But he fights to keep them at bay.

"Are you okay?"  Blaine reaches out and touches Kurt's arm.

Kurt forces a small smile.  "Yeah.  I'm fine."  His voice wavers the slightest.  "I'm just realizing how much I miss that.  After my mom died, I put all my attention and focus on skating that I let those traditions die.  I never even thought of my dad.  How maybe he would have wanted to continue that."  Shame and guilt slams into him like a truck.  "I should have realized what I was letting slip away."

"You don't have to let it.  You can still celebrate those traditions.  Keep them alive," Blaine says.  "I'm sure it's what your parents would want.  It would also be another way to keep the memory of them alive."

Kurt realizes Blaine is right.  Just because his mom and dad are no longer here doesn't mean he shouldn't give up on their traditions completely.  He can keep them alive.

"Yeah, you're right."  A sense of happiness falls over Kurt.  A genuine smile spreads across his face.  "I can do that."

Blaine smiles.  He reaches over and takes Kurt's hand in his and gives it a squeeze.

Even through both their gloved hands, Kurt feels the electric shock that runs through him at Blaine's touch.  His heart races as his mind goes blank.  Every part of him wants to pull Blaine close and hold him.

But when Blaine lets go of his hand, he pushes that thought out of his mind.  He wants to reach out and take Blaine's hand back in his.  To hold it for the rest of the night.  Instead, he shoves his hand in the pocket of his coat, taking Blaine's feelings into consideration.  Just because it's something he wants doesn't mean Blaine does too.

"So, Gracie, what are you going to ask Santa for Christmas?" he asks to think about something else.

"A puppy," Gracie immediately replies.  It's obvious she's been thinking about this for some time.

"A puppy."  Kurt looks to Blaine and sees something close to unease on his face.

"And what else?"

Gracie seems to think it over for a few seconds.  "I don't know."  She shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, you still have time to think about it."

It doesn't take them long after that to reach where Santa is.  A line is already formed.  Nearby a stand is set up selling hot beverages and cookies.  The people behind the counter are dressed as elves.

"I'll be back in a minute," Kurt says once Blaine and Gracie are in line.

Several minutes later, he walks back with three cups of hot chocolate and a chocolate peppermint drop cookie for Gracie.

"Here you go."  Kurt offers Blaine a cup.

Blaine grins.  "Thanks.  You didn't have to do that."

"I did."  Kurt crouches and offers Gracie her hot chocolate and cookie. "Here you go, Gracie girl."

Gracie beams.  "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt stands.  "Besides, this will definitely help combat the cold we have to stand in.  Because it looks like we're going to be here awhile."

"Yeah."  Blaine wraps both gloved hands around his cup of hot chocolate.

Kurt takes a drink of his hot chocolate.  The hot drink warming his body.  "So, are you asking Santa for anything this year?"

"Maybe."  Blaine takes a drink to hide his smile.  There's a glimmer of hope and want in his hazel eyes.

"Hmm.  Care to tell me?"

"Nope."

The blush on Blaine's cheeks doesn't get past Kurt.  "Okay.  That's fine.  Keep your secrets.  But I'll find out what it is eventually."

"Who knows.  You might.  Now, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You asking Santa for anything?  There anything you want?"

The only thing that comes to Kurt's mind is You.  If he could have anything in the world, it would be the man standing beside him.

"Maybe," he replies with a cheeky grin.

"Oh.  Look who's playing coy now."  Blaine laughs.

"Daddy, it's my turn," Gracie says.

Kurt looks to see Santa waiting for Gracie while the young girl dressed as an elf in front of them holds out her hand for Gracie.

Blaine takes Gracie's cup.  "Go on, sweetie.  Go see Santa.  Me and Kurt will be right here when you're done."

As Gracie goes to visit Santa, Kurt follows Blaine to stand off to the side to wait for her.  He watches her be lifted onto Santa's lap and excitedly talk to him.

"At least she doesn't cry like other kids."

"Yeah, I lucked out with that.  Did you ever cry with Santa?"

"I don't really remember," Kurt tells Blaine.  "But I always remember telling him I wanted to go to the Olympics and win a gold medal.  He's yet to give me that."

"Maybe he's waiting for the right time."

Kurt shrugs his shoulders.  "Maybe," he mumbles.  "You going to get Gracie that puppy?" he asks for a change of topic.

Blaine lets out a huff of breath.  "I don't know."

"What don't you know?  She wants a puppy.  That's easy."

"Not easy.  A puppy means responsibility, and she's only four."

"Yeah, Blaine, she's four.  This will make her year.  And, who knows, maybe a puppy will start to teach her responsibilities."

"Yeah.  Maybe.  We'll see."  Blaine looks to Gracie, who still sits on Santa's lap talking.  "What could she be possibly be telling him?"

"From the looks of it: a list of things."  Kurt lets out a small laugh.  It seems Gracie figured out what else it is she wanted to ask Santa for.

Blaine chuckles.  "Good thing she has a grandma to help with said list."  At that moment his phone rings.  "Speaking of," he says when he looks at the screen.  "Hey, Mom."

Kurt focuses on his almost empty cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, we're here.  She's finishing up just now."  Kurt looks over to see Gracie being set down and offered a candy cane.  "That's fine.  Me and Gracie will be home all day tomorrow.  Stop by anytime.  Okay.  Love you.  Bye."

"Sorry."  Blaine shoves his phone back in his pocket.

"That's okay.  No need to apologize."

"Daddy," Gracie runs up to Blaine and jumps into his open arms, "I tolds Santa I wants a puppy."

"You did.  What did he say?"

"He saids I was a good girl and shoulds be rewarded."

"Sounds like Santa isn't on my side."  Kurt playfully smacks Blaine's hip when he mumbles that.  Blaine innocently smiles.  "What else did you ask Santa for?"  He sets Gracie down on the ground.

"It's a secret, Daddy."

"Oh.  Okay."  Blaine lets out a short chuckle.  "Are you ready to go home?"

Gracie nods her head.  "Are you comings with us, Kurt?"

Kurt looks from Gracie to Blaine and back.  "Um...I would love to, but I have to get back to my place.  I have a tree to decorate after all."

"Okay," Gracie sadly sighs.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll see each other again," Kurt says to cheer her up.

"I'm sure we will."

A blush stains Kurt's cheeks when he hears Blaine say that, and the look he gives him.  A look of hunger and want.  It sends a strong tremble through him.

"I, um...I-I should get going."

"Okay."  Blaine smiles like he knows what he just did to Kurt.

Kurt takes a step back.  He's warm and flushed from head to toe.  "It was good seeing you."

"You too."

"I'll, uh...I'll see you later."

Blaine's smile grows.  "I hope so."

Before he says or does something stupid, Kurt turns and walks away.

"Bye, Kurt!"

Kurt looks back and smiles and waves at Gracie and Blaine, wishing he was going with them instead of going to an empty house.

* * *

A couple days later, lonely and missing Blaine and Gracie, Kurt walks up to his front porch.  He lifts his hand to knock but stops when he hears an excited scream come from the back.  Walking off the porch and around the back, he finds Blaine standing at the bottom of the steps of the porch.  When he spots him a huge smile spreads across his face.

"Hey, Kurt.  What are you doing here?"

"I was lonely at my place.  I hope it's okay if I stopped by."

"Of course it is."

A snowball hits him on the shoulder and shatters, sending snow flying over and hitting his face.  Kurt wipes away the snow and sees Blaine guiltily grinning at him.

"You came just in time.  Me and Gracie are having a snowball fight."

"I can see that.  Where is Gracie?"  Kurt looks around the yard in search of her.

"Hiding," Blaine replies.  "I think she's trying to surprise attack me."

From somewhere, Kurt hears giggles.

"Good strategy."

"You in?"

Kurt gathers a handful of snow and makes a ball and launches it at Blaine.  "Definitely!"  Before Blaine can retaliate, he runs and ducks for cover behind a chair.  Snow scatters around him where the snowball hits the back of the chair.

From nearby, Kurt sees the flash of a knitted purple hat as Gracie hides behind a kid's playhouse.  Crouched low, and waiting until Blaine is turned away from him, he runs to join Gracie.  He drops down beside her.

"Hey, Gracie girl."

"Hi, Kurt."  Gracie keeps her voice low.

"You're an excellent hider.  I almost didn't find you."

Gracie giggles.

A snowball sails over Kurt's head and misses both of them by inches.

"Come out and fight!"  Blaine playfully demands.

Kurt peeks his head over the playhouse and sees Blaine standing up behind the barbecue pit with a snowball in his hand.  When he spots him, he barely manages to duck in time out of the way of the snowball thrown his way.

"I see you!"

Kurt brushes away the snow that fell on the shoulder of his coat.  "You want to get Daddy?"

Gracie nods her head.

"Okay.  Good.  I have a plan."

If anyone was to see him they would probably think he looks ridiculous as he crawls on his hands and knees over to a nearby tree.  But he wouldn't care.  This is the most fun he can remember having in a long time.

With the tree as cover, he builds a couple snowballs.  He glances over at Gracie still crouched behind the playhouse.  He gives her the thumbs up.

"Daddy?"  Gracie says, doing an excellent job of sounding unwell.

"What, sweetie?"  Kurt hears Blaine say from nearby.  Concern evident in his voice.

"My tummy hurts, Daddy," Gracie says.

Kurt peeks out from behind the tree to see Blaine walking over to Gracie.  He grins to himself.  Their plan is working out perfectly.

With two snowballs in hand, he stands and runs out from behind the tree.

"Now, Gracie!" he yells.

Kurt throws the snowballs at Blaine.  One hits him in the face, and the other hits him square in his chest.  The ones Gracie throw hit him in his chest, stomach, and legs.  In no time both of them are clobbering Blaine with snowballs and handfuls of snow.  It gets to the point where Blaine drops to his knees from the attack.

"Do you give up?"  Kurt laughs as Gracie dumps a small plastic bucket of snow over Blaine.

"Yes!"  Blaine playfully yells.

"Surrender, then."

"Okay.  I surrender!"  Blaine laughs as he brushes snow from his face.

"Yes!  We did it, Gracie."  Kurt drops to his knees and holds up his hands so Gracie can high five him.  "Excellent job!"

Gracie slaps her mitten covered hands to Kurt's with an excited giggle.

"You used my daughter against me."

"Diversion tactic.  I needed a way to draw you out."  Kurt stands and offers Blaine his hand to help him up.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Well, you better believe it.  And I have Gracie to thank for that."

Blaine playfully glares at Gracie, who stands a couple feet away covering her mouth with her hands as she giggles.  "Did you trick Daddy?"  He walks over and lifts her up.  He playfully attacks her neck, which makes her giggle harder.

There's something about watching Blaine with his daughter that immediately puts a smile on Kurt's face, and makes him happy.  He can easily see the love between the two of them.

"How does hot chocolate sound?"  Blaine asks.

"Perfect."  Kurt follows Blaine into his house.

Cozied up in front of the fireplace with his cup of hot chocolate, Blaine sitting next to him on the couch, and Gracie lying on her stomach on the floor coloring, it's easy for Kurt to imagine this as his everyday life.

"You're quiet," Blaine says.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About beating you in that snowball fight," Kurt says, not wanting to scare Blaine by telling him he was thinking about them married.  Because that would be a sure fire way to effectively end whatever they have going on.

One step at a time.

Hell, he still has to kiss him first.

Just the thought of kissing Blaine has a warmth flooding his cheeks.

Blaine snorts.  "You mean the way you cheated to win?"

"Yes."  There's no point in denying he did just that.

"I want a rematch.  Just you and me."

"Why?  So I can kick your butt again?"

"I wouldn't bet on that."  Blaine stands and stretches his arms over his head.  The sliver of tanned skin exposed when his shirt rides up makes Kurt's mouth water.  He fights down the urge to lean over and kiss that skin.  To drag his tongue along it.  To nip and bite, and go lower to see exactly what Blaine has to offer.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."  Gracie's voice quickly brings Kurt's thoughts out of sucking Blaine off.

"Okay, sweetie.  Kurt, you hungry?"

"You asking me to stay for lunch?"

"Yes.  It's only right I feed the victor of the snowball fight."

"You better."  Kurt smiles to show he's only playing.

After a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Kurt gathers the dirty dishes and hands them over to Blaine, who stands at the sink cleaning.

"Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome.  I'm almost done here.  You can go sit in the living room if you want."

"I'm good.  I don't mind helping.  It's the least I can do after you've been so nice to me."  Kurt grabs a recently cleaned dish and starts to dry it.  "So, do you treat all the winners of snowball fights with a victory lunch?"

"Only the ones I like."  Blaine winks and playfully shoves his shoulder against Kurt's.

A blush stains Kurt's cheeks.  He looks down at the plate in his hands so Blaine doesn't see.

"Come on, Gracie.  It's time for a nap."

Kurt looks up and sees Gracie falling asleep at the table.  He softly laughs when she jerks awake.

"No, Daddy.  I'm not tired," Gracie gripes.  She yawns and rubs at her eyes.

"Yes, you are."  Blaine lifts up Gracie.  He rests her against his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck as her head rests on his shoulder.

"'M not."

Blaine chuckles.  "I'll be back in a moment," he tells Kurt before walking away.

While Blaine is busy putting Gracie down for her nap, Kurt finishes drying the last of the dishes.  After, he stands at the kitchen island lost in thought.  He thinks about Blaine, and what he's feeling.

It's happening fast.  Two weeks is a quick time to fall for someone.  And that should scare him.  Should terrify him to the point of stepping back and thinking things over.  But it doesn't.  Instead, he happily accepts what he's feeling.  And what he's feeling are things he's never felt with anyone before.

When Kurt thinks about being with Blaine as more than a friend, thinks about a relationship, a flutter of happiness occurs in his belly.

It's been so long since he's been with someone.  And he's never really had an actual relationship.  The only thing that comes close was his agreement with Milo.  But even then, that was just friends with benefits.  With skating it wasn't possible to have a relationship like other people do.  And he was okay with that.  Skating came first, and everything else came second.  Which is why his relationships never happened.

But now, with Blaine, he is putting him first.  He wants that relationship with Blaine that others have.  He wants dates and actually seeing each other, and cute moments he's missed out on.  And he wants nights. Nights of touching and kissing, and pleasure.  It's been too long since he's had that.  Too long since he's let himself stop and enjoy himself.

"She's asleep," Blaine says as he walks back into the kitchen.  "We have some time to ourselves if you want to do something.  Which you don't have to if you don't want to.  You can leave if that's what you want."  Kurt sees the brief flash of worry in Blaine's eyes.  "Do you want to leave?" he asks in a small voice.

Kurt shakes his head.  "I'd like to stay.  If that's okay with you?"

A happy smile spreads across Blaine's face.  He lets out a little breath of relief.  "That's totally okay with me.  What do you want to do?"

Gathering every ounce of courage he has, Kurt slowly strides over to Blaine.  He carefully watches Blaine's face to see if there is any discomfort or unease when he stops inches from him and slowly starts to lean forward.  Mouth millimeters from Blaine's, he stares into hazel eyes big with surprise and longing.  He closes the last of the space between their mouths and tentatively kisses Blaine.

There's worry and fear he made a mistake kissing Blaine without knowing how he feels about him.  But some of those feelings dissipate when Blaine responds to the kiss by tenderly kissing back.

Eyes still on Blaine, Kurt pulls back a little.  When he talks it's with a small, shaky, scared voice.  "Was that okay?"

A few long seconds pass that have Kurt's heart race.

Blaine takes a breath.  "Yes."  He wraps an arm around Kurt's waist, pulls him close to his body, and grabs at the back of his neck with his free hand before crashing their mouths together.

Kurt never knew a kiss could be like this.  Where it sends sharp jolts through him.  Has him tingling from head to toes.  It draws soft, little moans and whimpers from him.  And he never wants it to end.

Hands tightly grasping at Blaine's hips, Kurt parts his lips and welcomes the tentative thrust of Blaine's tongue into his mouth.  He lets out a small whimper.  Presses himself closer to Blaine for more.

After several minutes of intense making out, Kurt pulls away to catch his breath.

"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you," he admits in a soft, panting voice.

"I'm glad you finally did."  Blaine strokes his thumb over Kurt's cheek. "Because I would have been too scared to."  He dips his head down and captures Kurt's mouth in another kiss.

A soft moan falls from Kurt's lips when Blaine lifts him up and starts to carry him to somewhere without breaking their kiss.

When Blaine goes to sit, he misses the couch.  Kurt finds himself sprawled on top of Blaine on the floor as both of them laugh.

"Crap," Blaine says with laughter to his voice.  "That wasn't smooth."

"That's okay.  I still think you're cute."

"Well, that's all that matters."

Kurt smiles into the kiss he gives Blaine.  Tongues gently thrust together.  Arousal quickly pools in his belly as he fights from rocking his hips down.

"If you only knew the things I want to do to you," he unabashedly admits.

Blaine holds Kurt and flips them over.  He crashes his mouth to Kurt's in a hard, desperate kiss.  He drags a hand down Kurt's left leg and lifts it up; gently grinds his hips down.  "You can't say things like that."

Kurt bites back the moan wanting to escape him.  "W-Why?"

"Because it makes me want to do things we don't have time for."  Kurt lets out a frustrated groan when Blaine suddenly rolls off him.  "If I start something with you right now I won't be able to stop."

As much as he wants to argue against that, Kurt understands Blaine's reasoning.  Because it's the same for him.  If they start something he won't be able to stop for hours.  And they have to remember the four year old currently taking a nap.

"Okay."  He curls close to Blaine's side.  Rests his head on his chest.  "I'll take this for now."

It's a wonderful feeling to lie there and snuggle with Blaine.  It's been too long since he's done something like this.  Something where he can relax and enjoy himself.  And it's the first time where it felt so right that he doesn't want to ever give it up.

For the first time in over a year everything feels perfect.

"Blaine."

"Hmm?"

"Why is your tree undecorated?"

Blaine chuckles.  "That's my fault.  I've been too busy to get to it.  Gracie has been asking me every day to put up ornaments."

"I can help, if you want.  I wouldn't mind."

"I think I can speak for Gracie when I say we would love that."

Kurt brushes his mouth against Blaine's in a quick, sweet kiss.

"Stay for dinner?"

Kurt smiles against Blaine's mouth.  "I thought you would never ask."

Dinner is difficult to get through.  All Kurt wants to do is kiss Blaine.  Since Gracie woke up from her nap a few hours ago, though, it's been hard keeping himself from doing just that.  But he has to.  Gracie would be confused, and Kurt is sure Blaine doesn't want to get her hopes up for something.  Because this is still new for them.  There's no knowing if this ends.  Which Kurt hopes it doesn't.

Blaine must sense his jittery eagerness.  Which wouldn't be hard to do because he is practically bouncing in his seat throughout dinner, and longingly looking at Blaine.  He feels like a kid shown candy and told they can't have it yet.

Once dinner is finished, Kurt grabs his plate and walks over to the sink.  A hand grabs his wrist, turns him around, and a mouth crashes against his in a hungry kiss.  Tongues thrust together as bodies press close.

"What was that for?" he asks a bit breathless after Blaine pulls away.

"Because I know you needed it."

Kurt doesn't deny that.  He lets out a short laugh before kissing Blaine again.

"Daddy!"

Gracie's yell from the living room has both of them quickly pulling apart a couple minutes later.

"Daddy duty calls."  Blaine gives Kurt a quick kiss.

After Blaine leaves, Kurt stands there with a huge smile on his face, a racing heart, and want burning under his skin.  He takes a few minutes to get himself together before joining Blaine and Gracie in the living room where they are already hanging ornaments.

"Can I help you decorate?"

Gracie nods her head and hands Kurt an ornament to hang.

He takes it with a thanks and hangs it on the tree.

"Pretty, Daddy," Gracie says as she stares at the lighted, decorated tree several minutes later.

"It is."  Blaine lifts Gracie up into his arms.  "But we still have to put the angel on top.  Do you want to do that?"

Gracie nods her head.

Kurt grabs the angel tree topper and hands it to an excited Gracie.  Blaine lifts her up and she tops the tree with it.

"It's beautiful."  Kurt stands next to Blaine in front of the tree.  A smile spreads across his face when a hand slips into his.

Anyone who was to look in on this moment would think they are a happy family.  And Kurt likes the way that makes him feel.  How a sense of happiness overtakes him.  In that moment, he's never wanted nothing more.  Not even the Olympics.

Blaine turns to Kurt.  "What do you say to watching a movie?"

"I say you make the popcorn and me and Gracie will pick out a movie."

"Deal."

"What do you want to watch, Gracie?"  In front of the tall shelf filled with movies, Kurt leaves it up to Gracie to pick something.  Not only does the movie have to be something she can watch too, he knows he really won't be paying attention.  All his thoughts will be on Blaine, and looking forward to when they can be alone again.

"This one!"  Gracie waves a movie case above her head.

"Okay."  Kurt takes the movie, surprised to see it's not something animated, and walks over to Blaine, who walks into the living room.

"Here."  Blaine hands over the bowl of popcorn and takes the movie from Kurt.  "I got this."

"Thanks," Kurt replies.  He walks over and takes a seat on the couch.

With Blaine's back to him, Kurt stares at his jean covered ass and imagines what Blaine would look like naked.  Then he remembers he won't have to imagine for much longer.  Because he will have his way and have Blaine naked.

Just thinking about what's to come soon makes the next couple of hours feel like an eternity.

A giggle next to him brings Kurt out of his thoughts.  He releases his lower lip he didn't even know he was biting.  Next to him is Gracie laughing as she watches him.  He puts a finger to his mouth and tells her to shush while smiling.  She covers up her giggles by covering her mouth with her hands.

"What's funny, sweetie?"  Blaine sits down on the couch on the space between Kurt and Gracie.

Gracie looks to Kurt, who winks, before looking back at Blaine.  "Nothing, Daddy."

"If you say so," Blaine says with a smile.  "Now, let's watch the movie."

With Gracie on one side, Kurt sits close to Blaine on his other.  It's close enough that their thighs touch, but not too close where either of them can get distracted by the other.

He barely pays attention to the movie that plays.  And the small part of his brain that was focused on the movie is lost when Blaine brushes his fingers against his hand.  The touch sends tiny little jolts of electricity through him.

At some point half-way through the movie, Blaine leans over and whispers, "She's asleep."

Those two words make Kurt feel the same way right before he steps onto the ice to perform.  Nerves and excitement shoot through him.  His heart races at the possibilities of what could happen.  There's so much unknown that it scares him.  But at the same time, it fills him with an unexplainable thrill.

"Okay," is all he says, voice even and not showing the small hint of nerves he feels.

A few minutes later, Kurt waits outside Gracie's room while Blaine puts her to bed.  The whole time his heart races in anticipation and want.  With each passing second his desire grows like wild vines he can't control.  And when Blaine walks out of Gracie's room, he's so eager and ready to do whatever with him that he has to hold back from jumping him right then and there.

Blaine steps close to him and hungrily and passionately kisses him, showing his own eager desire.

"Hi," Blaine whispers against his lips.

Kurt smiles.  "Hi."  Hungry for more, he presses his mouth back to Blaine's in a fierce kiss.  Lips part to welcome the thrust of Blaine's tongue.  "Take me to your room, Blaine," he quietly pants, beyond ready for what he really wants.

Blaine takes his hand and leads him down to the other end of the hall.  He closes the bedroom door behind him with a soft click.

Kurt barely takes in the room before he turns to Blaine and kisses him.

"We can go slow," Blaine says as he works open Kurt's jeans.

"Don't want to," Kurt murmurs.  He wants this, Blaine, too much to stop.  "I want you."

"I want you, too.  It's just..."

"What?"  Kurt asks, concerned when Blaine doesn't finish.

"We can't do much."

"Why?"  Kurt pulls his shirt over his head.  As much as he wants to do everything with Blaine, he's willing to go at his pace.

"Don't have any condoms," Blaine replies with a chuckle.

"That's okay."  Kurt hooks a finger through one of Blaine's pant loops and pulls him flush to his body, relieved it's not something dramatic.  "There are other things we can do."

* * *

 

It takes a second for Kurt to remember where he is when he opens his eyes the next morning.  But as he looks around and feels the cool sheet against his naked body, the night before comes back in a rush.

Even though they didn't have full on sex the night before like he wanted, it was still easily the best night of his life.  The way Blaine kissed and touched him.  Made him feel amazing.  How he gave him pleasure unlike he's ever felt.  Pleasure that still dully thrums in his body as he climbs out of bed and dresses.

In the kitchen, Kurt finds Gracie sitting at the kitchen island while Blaine stands at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Hi, Kurt," Gracie says when she sees him.

Blaine turns at Gracie's greeting and smiles in Kurt's direction.

Kurt returns the smile.  "Good morning, Gracie girl."  He sits in the empty seat next to her at the kitchen island.

"Did you and Daddy have a sleepover?"

It's an innocent question, but Kurt still finds himself biting back a laugh.  Blaine is much less successful.  Kurt hears him snort and quietly laugh.  Sees his shoulders shaking.

"Um..."  Kurt searches for the right thing to tell a four year old without telling the truth.  "We...Um...I-"

Blaine decides to step in and help him out.  "Sweetie, Kurt was too tired to drive home.  So, I let him stay here."

"Oh.  Okay."  Gracie eats a bite of her pancake.  And just like that, she's moved on.

Kurt mouths a thank you to Blaine.  He grins and winks as he hands him a cup of coffee.

"How many pancakes do you want?"

"Two, please," Kurt tells Blaine.

Blaine sets down the plate of pancakes in front of Kurt.  "Enjoy."

"Thanks."  Kurt spreads butter over the top of his pancake before pouring over syrup.  He takes a big bite and moans.

Blaine lets out a small laugh at the noise.  "Good?"

"Delicious."  Kurt purposely licks his lips slowly.  The way Blaine's eyes follow the movement of his tongue, and darken with desire, lets him know he's thinking back to the night before when he did the same thing after getting him off with his mouth.

Blaine lets out a frustrated groan and turns back to the stove.

Kurt grins.

Score one for him.

"Daddy, can Cassi come over and play?"

"You know what, sweetie," Blaine leans on the island, "I'm taking you to Grandma's house so you can be with her for a couple of days."  Kurt sees Gracie's face light up with excitement.

His own excitement blooms.  He hopes this means what he thinks it does.

"Yay!  Grandma!"

"Yes.  After breakfast we'll get you packed and ready to go."

"Can I take fiveses of my favoriteses toys?"  Gracie holds up her little hand with her fingers spread.

Blaine shakes his head.  "You can take two of your favoriteses toys."  He holds up two fingers.

Gracie seems momentarily disappointed before smiling.  "Okay."

"Are you finished?"  Blaine points to Gracie's almost empty plate.  Gracie nods her head.  "Alright, let me clean you up and you can pick your toys."

Kurt watches with a smile as Blaine cleans an excited Gracie.

"She's excited," Kurt says with a small laugh after Blaine lets Gracie down and she runs off.

"Yeah.  Probably because her grandma spoils her like crazy."  Blaine takes a drink of his coffee.  "So...um..."

"What?"

"What will you be doing today?"

"I have nothing particular planned," Kurt says.  "Probably sit around and be lazy."

"What do you say to a change of plans?"

"What kind of change of plans?"  Kurt tries his hardest to bite back his smile.

"I don't know.  Maybe dinner.  Here.  Just the two of us this time."

"That sounds nice."

Blaine grabs behind Kurt's neck and pulls him in for a quick but fierce kiss that leaves him slightly breathless.  "Maybe another sleepover."

Kurt lets out a small laugh.  "Definitely.  I really enjoyed the first one."

"Me too."

Kurt gives Blaine a quick kiss before stepping off the chair.  "I gotta go.  Need to get back to my place to shower and change.  I'll be back later.  Promise."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hands and pulls him over so he's standing between his legs.  "What time can I expect you?"

"Sometime after three."

"Sounds good to me."

Kurt kisses Blaine.  "I'll see you later."

"I look forward to it."

It doesn’t take long for Blaine to answer the door after Kurt knocks.  It’s a little past five, much later than Kurt would have liked to have shown up.  But he was so nervous about everything that by the time he was ready to do it was almost two hours past the tie he wanted to arrive.  But none of that matters when he sees Blaine.  All that matters is finally being here with him.

A bright smile lights up Blaine’s face when he sees Kurt.  “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Come on in.”

Kurt walks past Blaine and into the warmth of his house.  Nerves that he managed to keep at bay for the past several hours seem to all rush forward when he hears the door close and lock behind him.

This is it.  This is really happening.  Blaine and him are really doing this.  Why it’s such a big deal for him, he doesn’t know.  It’s just sex he thinks.  But even as he thinks that, Kurt knows this is more than that.  It feels like way more.  Which makes him nervous.  But that doesn’t stop the excitement that burns in his belly.

“Are you hungry?”

Kurt turns to Blaine.  He wants to tell him yes; to take this slow.  But he can’t.  He wants Blaine too much to wait.  So, with all the courage he can muster, he steps close to Blaine and kisses him.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Blaine mumbles and returns the kiss.

Kurt softly giggles and says no.

Blaine pulls back enough to look into Kurt’s eyes.  “That’s good.  Because I set up something for us.”

“What?”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and leads him to the living room.  Kurt smiles at the sight of blankets and pillows laid down in front of the lit fireplace.

“I was thinking we could have a picnic of some sort in front of the fire, and then we could…”

Kurt notices Blaine’s cheeks turn red as he trails off.  “We could have some fun?” he finishes for him, knowing perfectly well what he was suggesting.  Blaine nods his head.  He kisses him.  “Let’s skip right to the fun.”

“That sounds great.”

Down to just his black boxer briefs after they undress, Kurt lies back on the blankets and pillows.  Fingers thread through Blaine’s curls when he starts to kiss all over his chest and stomach.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Blaine mumbles as he kisses at Kurt’s bellybutton.  “That’s the first thing I thought when I saw you on the ice.”

Kurt smiles.  “I pretty much thought the same about you.”  "Blaine," he whines as he arches his back when Blaine softly nips at the skin of his lower belly.

Blaine shoves down one side of Kurt's underwear and kisses the exposed hipbone.  "I can't wait to be inside you."

Embers of desire ignite in Kurt at Blaine's words.  "Do you have condoms?"  If he doesn't, there's no stopping Kurt from going to buy some.  He wants Blaine too much to wait.

Blaine sits up and starts to pull Kurt's underwear down.  "It was the first thing I did after I dropped Gracie off."

Kurt laughs.

"You should have seen the look the cashier gave me.  I know her mom.  See her every Saturday at Gracie's practices.  Big blabbermouth."

"So every mom at practice is going to know you got laid."

"Pretty much."  Blaine laughs.  He pulls Kurt's underwear off and tosses them over his shoulder.

"You're okay with that?"

"I can't stop her.  Besides," Blaine grins as he runs his hands up Kurt's thighs, "I want to see their faces at the next practice.  Maybe you can come and make it better."

"Maybe."  Even though he says that, Kurt knows he's going to be there.  And not just to see the looks on the mom's faces.  He wants to be on the ice with Gracie again.  For the first time in years he wants to skate because it's fun and enjoyable again.

"But for now," Kurt moans when Blaine teases a finger along his cock, "I think I want to taste you."

Kurt's eyes fall closed and he sighs as the heat of Blaine's mouth surrounds his cock.

Blaine sucks him a few times before pulling off.  "Thought about this since I woke up," he mumbles, flicking his tongue over the head.

"Me t-Fuck!"  Kurt grabs at Blaine's hair when sinks his mouth back down around him.  The tip of his cock hitting the back of Blaine's throat.

He shifts his head to the left so he can watch Blaine suck him.  He stares at the way Blaine's pink lips are stretched around him, how his cock glistens from Blaine's mouth, how Blaine looks and sounds like he's never experienced something so great.  All of it only adds to his growing arousal.

When he came here a month ago, meeting someone was not in Kurt's plans.  It would have been added pressure that he did not need.  But Blaine came out of nowhere, like a lightning strike, and surprised him in the most amazing way.  He has brought happiness and joy back into his life in a way he desperately needed.  He was a breath of fresh air.

Blaine pulls off him and moves down to mouth and suck at his balls.  One if his free hands wrapping around his cock and stroking.  Kurt moans and pushes up into Blaine's fist.

As Blaine sucks and strokes him, Kurt feels his other free hand push his leg out some.  He softly gasps when Blaine brushes his fingertips over his hole.  "Please..."  He minutely lifts his hips, needing more.

Blaine sits up and roots around under the pillows for something.  Kurt laughs when he sees him pull out a bottle of lube.  "I wanted to be ready.  Because once I got you here there was no way I was leaving," he explains.  He pours lube onto his fingers.

"Smart thinking."  Kurt gasps and grabs at Blaine's hair when he takes his cock back into his mouth.

As he sucks and swallows, Blaine pushes in with the first finger.  Kurt lets out a soft moan and drops open his legs as wide as they can go.  "Feels so good."

Blaine hums around his cock.

It doesn't take long after that for Kurt to get lost in the sensations Blaine is creating in his body.  From his mouth to the three fingers he is now working into him.

"I'm ready.  Need you inside me," Kurt whines.

Blaine removes his fingers and sits up.  He quickly removes his boxer briefs; his long, thick, hard cock springing free.

Kurt bites his lower lip as he eyes Blaine.

Blaine grabs a condom and rips it open.

"Is now a good time to mention that I haven't had sex in over two years?"  Kurt says as he watches Blaine roll the condom on and apply lube.

"Only if I can tell you it's been twice as long for me," Blaine admits with a short chuckle.

Kurt stares into Blaine's hazel eyes locked on his as he slowly enters him.  There's a slight pain as he stretches around the head of his cock.  But it begins to fade as Blaine continues to push in.

Blaine stills when his hips come flush to Kurt's ass.  "You okay?"

Kurt smiles.  "Perfect."  He squeezes around Blaine.

Blaine groans.  "Fuck!  You feel so fucking amazing.  Just so you know, this might not last long."

"I don't care."  Kurt wraps his long legs around Blaine.  "Just fuck me."

Kurt moans into the kiss Blaine gives him as he starts to thrust his hips.

It might be over two years since he last had sex, but this feels different.  This feels like the first time the guy he is with knows his body.  Knows where to perfectly touch and kiss and press.  Blaine fucks him like they've done this together dozens of times already, and he knows exactly what to do to make him fall apart.

"Th-There..."  Kurt gasps against Blaine's mouth.  He clutches at his back.  "Right there."

Blaine makes sure to hit Kurt's prostate with each thrust of his hips forward.

In no time, Kurt feels his orgasm start to build.  His balls draw tight to his body.  He reaches down and takes himself in hand.  It only takes a couple of strokes before his release slams into him.  Toes curl as pleasure pulses through every inch of his body.  It's sensational.  Better than any orgasm he's ever had.  Actually, it's better than anything he's ever felt.  Better than skating or that feeling he gets when he wins a competition.

This is a high unlike any other.

Even as his orgasm wracks his body, and pleasure tingles throughout every inch of him, he feels Blaine still fucking into him.  "Come, Blaine," he hotly whispers into his ear.  "Want to feel you come."

A handful of thrusts after that, Blaine buries himself deep inside Kurt and shudders on top of him as he comes.  He collapses on top of him afterwards.

"Can we do nothing but that until Gracie comes back," Kurt says in a soft voice with a smile after they both come down from their highs.

Blaine lightly chuckles.  "I see nothing wrong with that."  He kisses Kurt and pulls out of him.  "I'll be back in a second."

While Blaine is gone, Kurt lies there and feels all the sensations going on in his body.  From the tingling of fading pleasure to the slight soreness in his ass.  It all puts a huge smile on his face.

"Here we go."  Blaine sits back down holding a damp hand towel.

"Thanks," Kurt says as he cleans him.

Blaine's mouth turns up in a smile.  "You're welcome."

After Blaine sets the towel down a few feet away, Kurt lies on his side facing him when he joins him back on the blankets.

"So, why figure skating?"

Kurt runs his hand down Blaine's side.  "Have you ever done something that felt so right?  Like you were meant to do it?"

"Yeah."

"That's what it's like for me when I figure skate.  The first time I put on those skates and stepped out onto the ice, I knew.  The ice felt like home."

"How old were you?"  Blaine lazily runs his thumb in circles on Kurt's shoulder.

"Seven."

"And your parents supported you from the start?"

Kurt nods his head.  "Although, there was some hesitance from my dad at the beginning because he knew what would come along with a boy figure skating.  I understood that.  But I had already dealt with that at school.  So, it wasn't going to be a problem."

"Did it happen?"

"No.  My mom was smart and pulled me out of school.  She got me a tutor so I could have time to skate."

"Did she get to see you compete?"

"Yeah," Kurt softly replies.  "Junior stuff.  Nothing big like Nationals or Worlds.  My dad was able to watch me win those."

"What's it like winning something like that?"

Kurt thinks about his reply for a second.  "At first I feel relief.  Relief at winning and having all that hard work pay off, and not letting anyone down.  Then I have an overwhelming feeling of happiness and excitement.  Then after all that, I feel drained.  I would usually take a few days to recuperate and recharge, then I would go back and practice."

"Only a couple of days?"  Blaine sounds surprised.

"Yeah.  I could never stay off the ice long."

"I understand.  You hungry?"

Kurt nods his head.

"Alright."  Blaine sits up and grabs his discarded underwear.  "I'll make us something."

While Blaine is in the kitchen cooking, Kurt lies facing the fire.  Thoughts quickly go to Blaine and how happy he is.  But a thought enters his head that diminishes that feeling some.

When he thinks about leaving an unbearable pain forms in his chest and tears spring to his eyes.  Leaving this wonderful place, leaving Blaine and Gracie, hurts to even think about.  He doesn't even want to think about the day that comes when he actually has to leave.  But he finds some relief in knowing that he still has now.  He still has time with Blaine.

With that knowledge, Kurt stands and pulls on his boxer briefs and joins Blaine in the kitchen.  "What's for dinner?"

"BLTs," Blaine answers.  "I was going to make something a bit more elaborate but I got distracted."

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine's shoulder.  "That's okay.  Sandwiches sound delicious."

As Blaine finishes making the sandwiches, Kurt wraps his arms around his waist and lazily strokes over his belly.  He plays with the short hair of his happy trail.  Fingers graze the waistband of his underwear.

"Keep doing that and our food will be cold by the time we eat it."

"I hear nothing wrong with that."

Blaine turns to face Kurt.  "I need food to keep up my energy, Kurt."  He pulls him flush against his body and palms at his ass.  "Because I definitely want to fuck you once more before this night is over."

Kurt grins.  "Just once?"

Blaine chuckles and shakes his head in amusement.  "You're going to wear me out."

Kurt moves close enough that their mouths are a breath apart.  "But you'll enjoy it."

"I will."  Blaine grabs at the back of Kurt's neck and presses their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

In no time, Kurt is panting and hard.  And he's more hungry for Blaine than food.

"Food first, Kurt," Blaine mumbles against his lips.

"Then orgasms?"

Blaine chuckles.  "Yes.  Then orgasms."

Back on the blankets in the living room eating, facing Blaine with his legs on either side of him, Kurt can't keep the smile off his face.

"You're gorgeous when you smile."

The smile on Kurt's face only grows bigger at Blaine's words.  "And you're sexy when you come."  He leans forward to give Blaine an innocent, chaste kiss, but the moment lips touch Blaine's a spark ignites a want so great it's difficult to ignore.

Kurt pulls back just enough to stare into Blaine's eyes and sees them clouded with the same desire he's currently feeling.  In the next instant they are both lunging for each other and crashing their mouths together in a fierce, hungry kiss.  The desperate kiss creates burning embers of desire.

"Want you," Blaine mumbles.

Blaine's words are the best thing Kurt has heard in some time.

They both stop long enough to remove their underwear.

Kurt climbs back into Blaine's lap.  He rocks down so his ass drags against his hard cock.

"Want to ride you."

Blaine's enthusiastic yes is followed by him lying back and grabbing a condom.  After he rolls it on, Kurt slicks up his cock and positions himself over Blaine's cock.

A soft fuck falls from Kurt's lips as he sinks down around Blaine; as he stretches around him.  When he's fully seated down on Blaine, he leans down and kisses him.  "You feel so amazing inside me."  He starts to move his hips.

Blaine groans.  "You feel amazing around my cock."

Kurt sits up.  He plants his hands on Blaine's chest and continues to sinuously move his hips.

Head tipped back and eyes closed, he lets himself be taken over by the mounting pleasure.  It faintly thrums throughout his body.  He's not so hungry for it that he's desperate to get to it.

Hands roam over his thighs and chest; fingers each tweaking a nipple.  Each touch only adding to his growing pleasure.  He doesn't want Blaine to stop touching him.

When Kurt drops his head back down something out the glass wall catches his attention.  He stills and watches the white flakes falling.  "It's snowing."

"What?"

Kurt looks down at Blaine with eyes filled with delight.  "It's snowing."

Without another thought, Kurt climbs off Blaine and goes over to the glass wall.  He watches the snow fall outside.  Watches the world slowly be coated with the white flakes.

"Did you really abandon me to watch the snow fall?"  Blaine asks in a teasing tone.

"Perhaps."  Kurt looks back at Blaine to find him on his stomach watching him with delight.  The sight of him only makes him remember how hard he is between his legs.  "Come watch with me, Blaine."

Blaine seems to get what he's saying.  He stands and makes quick work of joining Kurt over by the wall.

Blaine kicks Kurt's legs apart.  Kurt plants his hands on the cold glass and lets Blaine pull his hips back some so he's slightly bent over.

"I love the cold, Blaine," Kurt softly says.  A small moan falls from his lips when Blaine pushes back inside him.

"Why?"  Blaine murmurs into his ear.  He wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and plants his hand on his chest.  His other hand planted on the glass next to Kurt's.  He starts to move his hips in slow, languid thrusts.

"B-Because it brings snow and i-ice."  A strong tremble runs through Kurt when Blaine manages to brush his prostate.  "It's the reason I-I get to do w-what I love."

"Then I love it, then, because it brought me you."

Those words make Kurt's heart swell in his chest.

Kurt turns his head and moans into the kiss Blaine gives him.  He reaches behind and tightly grasps at Blaine's hair.

"Harder, Blaine," he quietly whines.

Blaine starts to fuck him harder.  Hips roughly hit against his ass.  At one point, he finds his upper body pressed against the foggy glass with his ass sticking out.  Blaine's hand slides down and grips at his hip.  Kurt covers Blaine's other hand still on the glass.  He tightly grasps at it while taking the punishing rhythm from Blaine.

"Don't stop!"

Blaine's low growl of no in reply makes Kurt shiver.

Kurt goes when Blaine guides him so he's pressed back against his body.

"I could do this for days with you," Blaine deeply groans.

"Me too.  Touch me."  Blaine's hand wrapping around his cock has Kurt moaning in approval.  It only takes a few tugs before he's crying out Blaine's name as he spills over his fist.  Fingers curl against the cold glass as intense pleasure wracks his body.  He shakes and trembles from it.  And when he finally comes back from being lost in the pleasure, it’s to Blaine resting his forehead to his shoulder and breathing heavy.

“That was great.”.

“Yes.”

When Blaine pulls out of him and goes to get something to clean them up, Kurt goes back to the spread out blankets and lies down.  It’s not until a few hours later when he wakes to Blaine curled around him from behind does he realize he fell asleep.  And with Blaine softly breathing in his ear, he falls back asleep.

* * *

Kurt lays down his two pairs.  Blaine groans.  "Let's see what you have."

Blaine tosses his cards on the floor between them as he says, "Nothing."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you do."  A huge grin spreads across Kurt's face.  "It's naked snow angel time."

He's not entirely sure how strip poker turned into the loser making a snow angel naked.  But as he watches Blaine stand in his back room and strip out of his underwear, Kurt can't be too disappointed in their new rules.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."  Blaine throws his balled up underwear at Kurt.

Kurt laughs when they hit his face.  "It won't be that bad."

"Says the guy with a blanket wrapped around him and feet in cozy, warm socks."

"Stop complaining and get it over with.  Then you can join me in this warm blanket."

Blaine playfully glares at him.

The sight of Blaine's perky, round ass when he turns around has Kurt biting his lower lip.  Blaine has a great ass.  Like a really great ass.  It's an ass Kurt wants to get to know intimately.  In every way possible.

"Alright.  Let me get this over with."

Kurt softly moans into the kiss Blaine gives him.

The kiss is enough to stir arousal in him.  And even though the cold hits him like a slap to the face when Blaine opens the door, the heat that courses through his body from the kiss makes it bearable.

Blaine runs out and lies down in the few inches of snow that covers the ground.  "Fuck!" he yells.

Kurt laughs as he stands in the doorway and hugs the blanket tighter to his body.

Never in a million years did he ever think he would find himself this happy again.  After he tore his achilles tendon, it felt like nothing would be good again.  His world was dark and gray.  It was a world of being angry and confused, and sad.

But now, here with Blaine, it feels as if the sun has broken through the darkness, and everything will be great again.  That nothing could take away the happiness he is experiencing.

After a few seconds of opening and closing his legs and arms, Blaine pops up and runs to the door.  "Let me in," he says with a chattering voice as he tugs the blanket open.

Kurt wraps his arms and blanket around Blaine's shivering body.  The single blanket and his body warmth are not enough to begin to warm up Blaine.

"We need the fire."

"Y-Yes."  A strong shiver runs through Blaine's body.

Closing the door, Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine's waist and walks with him to the living room.  "Let's get properly warmed up."

Seconds later finds them sitting on the floor in front of the fire.  Blaine is wrapped in a blanket while Kurt sits next to him in just his underwear and socks.

"I can't feel my balls," Blaine says several minutes later.  "I think they shriveled up and died."

Kurt laughs.  "Let me see."  He reaches into the blanket and cups Blaine's balls.  He rolls and massages them in his hand.  "Nope, still there."  Blaine groans as he continues to play with his balls.  He drags his hand up; fingers graze along his quickly swelling cock.  "How's this?"  He wraps his hand around Blaine's cock and lazily strokes.  "Can you feel this?"

Blaine delightedly hums.

"Still a bit cold, though."  Kurt gently sucks and bites on Blaine's ear lobe.  "If only there was a place where you could put your cock that cold warm it up faster."

"I can think of two places."

Kurt shoves the blanket away and pushes Blaine to lie down.  "One is more prominent in my mind than the other."

He kisses down Blaine's neck and chest, sucking at a nipple before skimming his lips down Blaine's stomach.  He traces around his bellybutton with the tip of his tongue before lightly biting at the soft skin below.  The tip of Blaine's cock bumping his chin.

A hand goes to his hair.

"Kurt.  Please..."

"You poor thing."  Kurt wraps a hand around the base of Blaine's cock.  It's hot and throbbing in his gentle grasp.  He slowly flicks his tongue over the leaking tip.  Eyes look up at Blaine.  "Better?"

"Getting there."

Smile on his lips, and eyes still on Blaine's, Kurt parts his lips to take just the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth.  He gives a small suck.  The tentative twirl of his tongue around the head draws a low moan from Blaine.  Fingers in his hair softly grip as Blaine thrust up for more.

Relaxing his jaw, Kurt sinks his mouth down until his lips hit his hand wrapped the base.  He sucks and swallows what his mouth is wrapped around as he works his hand.

Although it has been some time since he's done this before Blaine, Kurt is positive he never enjoyed it as much as he is right now.  From the way Blaine feels in his mouth and on his tongue, to the taste of him, and the noises he releases.  The little, uncontrolled moans and whimpers that only spur him on.

While he sucks and strokes Blaine, presses his tongue to the underside of his cock to the thick vein there, Kurt gently palms and massages at Blaine's balls.

"So good, Kurt," Blaine softly mumbles as he tightens his grip on Kurt's hair.

Kurt lifts his mouth off Blaine.  He sits up and stares down at him.  With his hand still on his cock, he strokes him; thumbs at the leaking head.  He sucks two fingers of his free hand into his mouth and thoroughly wets them.  With hazel eyes dark with lust staring at him, he reaches down and presses a finger to Blaine's hole.

"Fuck!"  Blaine silently curses and arches.

"Can I fuck you?"

Blaine releases a guttural moan and rocks down on Kurt's finger slowly tracing his hole.  "Yes."

Kurt looks around until he finds the lube from last night on the floor just under the couch.

It doesn't take long to work Blaine open.  To have him begging for him.

"Come on, Kurt," he whines.  "Just fuck me already."

Kurt removes his fingers and grabs for a condom.  He quickly rolls it on, spreads lube, and presses the head of his cock at Blaine's hole.

He braces his forearms on either side of Blaine's head and pushes in.  A groan is torn from his throat.  Blaine is hot and tight around him.  He grips him in the most perfect way.

He drops his forehead to Blaine's.  "Holy fuck!  You feel amazing."

"So do you."  Blaine lifts a leg and hooks it over Kurt's hip.  He wraps his arms around Kurt's back and grabs at his shoulders.  "Now, fuck me."

Kurt pulls his hips back and snaps them forward.

It's fast and hard and dirty.  And so fucking perfect Kurt almost wonders if it's real.  But Blaine's hot, tight grip on him lets him know it is.  That this isn't some wild dream he will wake up from and leave him devastated.

"Fuck!"  Blaine suddenly cries out in pleasure.  "A-Again...Right there," he pants.  He slaps a hand to Kurt's ass and squeezes.

Kurt does as Blaine wants.  Fucks into him so he's perfectly hitting his prostate each time.

It's not long before Blaine is begging to be touched.

Pushed up onto one hand, Kurt reaches down with the other and wraps it around Blaine's cock.  He strokes him in rhythm with the thrust of his hips.  And after several moments, Blaine is hotly spilling over his fist as he clenches around his cock.

As Blaine continues to come and squeezes him, Kurt clutches at the blanket under his hands and seeks his own release.  And a few hard thrusts later, he finds it.  Buries himself deep inside Blaine and comes.

"That was great," Blaine says after they both come down from their highs.

Kurt softly hums in agreement.

Lying on top of Blaine, sweaty and sticky and still breathing heavy, he would be content to stay there for the rest of his life.

"We need to clean up."

Kurt groans.  "That means moving, and I don't want to do that."

Blaine chuckles.  "We're eventually going to have to move."

"Not for the next twenty seconds we don't have to."

"Okay, fine."  Blaine holds Kurt tighter.  He nuzzles his nose in his hair.  "For the next twenty seconds we'll stay like this."

For how amazing the sex was, it’s the twenty seconds after of Blaine holding him that Kurt loves the most.

After their twenty seconds are up, Blaine cleans them.

"What are you doing, Kurt?"  Blaine asks after throwing away the used condom.

"Sleeping.  It's nap time now," Kurt replies.

"How about we go sleep in my bed," Blaine suggests.

Kurt considers it for a second.  A nice big, soft bed sounds perfect at the moment.  But then he realizes he's too tired to move.  "Too far away."

"Okay.  Hold on."  Blaine reaches for a couple pillows on the couch and tosses them on the floor.

After Blaine gets comfortable, Kurt snuggles close to his side, head resting on his shoulder and legs tangled together under the blanket.

"Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine looks at him.  "For what?" he asks, sounding confused.

"For making me happy."

A smile spreads across Blaine's face and he leans down to kiss him.  "It is my pleasure."

On his side and pressed back against Blaine, and one of his arms draped over his side, Kurt drifts off to sleep the happiest he's ever been with a smile on his face.

A couple of hours later, Kurt wakes to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.  His stomach growling makes him realize how hungry he is.  The last he ate being breakfast that morning.  A check of his phone tells him it's close to seven-thirty.  And that he has a missed call from his coach.  He chooses to ignore the missed call for now.  He made it clear before he left that he would call whenever he made any choices regarding his career.  She knows he won’t agree to anything until he makes his choice.

Hungry, and missing Blaine, he dresses and heads to the kitchen.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's waist when he sees him.  He nuzzles his nose in the curve of his neck.  "Is that brownies I smell?"

"Maybe."

After a dinner of chicken caesar salad and brownies for dessert, Kurt follows Blaine to his room.

All it takes is a knowing look from him and he finds himself bent over the side of the bed having his brains fucked out.

Afterwards, cleaned up, Kurt curls into Blaine's side totally spent and exhausted.  He rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.  Fingers lazily run through his hair.

"I had an amazing day today."

"Only because you didn't have to make a naked snow angel."

Kurt laughs at the image of Blaine naked in the snow that will forever be ingrained in his mind.

"Afterwards was totally worth it."

"Yeah, it was."  Kurt can practically hear Blaine's grin in his voice when he says that.  "How are we ever going to top strip poker and naked snow angels?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

* * *

The next morning after a hot shower, dressed in a pair of Blaine's boxer briefs and one of his shirts, Kurt walks into the kitchen, where he finds Blaine cooking breakfast.  "Smells good."  He takes a seat at the island.

"Here you go then."  Blaine serves Kurt eggs and bacon.

Kurt grabs a slice of the crispy, fried bacon.  "Do you know how hard it was to resist bacon when I was training?"  He takes a big bite of the bacon strip.

"Is that what you missed most?"  Blaine takes a seat next to Kurt.

"No.  I missed pizza the most."

"Who wouldn't?"  Blaine rhetorically asks.

After breakfast, Kurt sits on the couch in Blaine's lap as they lazily make out.  Tongues swirl and massage against each other.  A moan escapes him when Blaine bites his lower lip.  The slight pain sending tingles along his spine; makes his cock twitch.

"Someone liked that," Blaine teases.

"Shut up," Kurt replies with laughter to his voice.

"Maybe," Blaine pulls Kurt's shirt off, "I should make you do the opposite."

Kurt yanks Blaine's shirt over his head.  "Maybe you should."

In no time, Kurt finds himself lying on the couch with Blaine's head between his thighs.  "Love your mouth."  He threads a hand through Blaine's curls.

Blaine hums around his cock.

The orgasm slams into Kurt unexpectedly ten minutes after that. He shoots down Blaine's throat as he sucks and swallows everything he has to give.

After his orgasm begins to wane, Kurt sits up and pushes Blaine to lie back.  "My turn," he says with a grin.

"I've missed this," Blaine says thirty minutes later as they lie naked on the couch cuddling.

"I never really had this."

Blaine brushes a thumb over Kurt's red lower lip.  "You have it now."

"Yeah."  Kurt smiles.  "And you're making up for it marvelously."

"I'm glad I could please you."  Blaine kisses Kurt and climbs off the couch.

"What are you doing?"  Kurt lets out a short laugh as he watches Blaine dress.

"You'll see.  Wait here.  I'll call for you in a moment."

Kurt sits up.  "Okay."

He dresses and waits after Blaine walks away.  It's less than five minutes later when Blaine calls him into the kitchen.

"What is this?"  Kurt looks at all the stuff laid out on top of the kitchen island.

"We're making cookies," Blaine enthusiastically announces.

"We are?"  Kurt walks over to Blaine and snuggles close to him.

"Yes.  I thought we could have some fun making and decorating cookies.  What do you think?"

Kurt looks from the ingredients to Blaine.  "I think it's perfect."

The whole time they are making cookies, Kurt feels nothing but happiness.  And when Blaine randomly gives him kisses or brushes a hand over his, his heart gives a jump that causes the beginning of something to grow.

"Can I ask a somewhat stupid question?"

"Sure."

Kurt focuses on rolling the cookie dough like it's the most important thing to avoid looking up at Blaine while he asks his question.  "Is the last couple of days considered a date?"

"I guess so.  If you want it to be.  Why?"

Kurt mumbles his reply under his breath.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't get that."

He lifts his head and looks straight at Blaine.  "I've never actually been on a date," he embarrassingly admits.

A look of surprise overtakes Blaine's face.  "Really?  How is that possible?"  He sounds confused.  "You're gorgeous.  Guys must have been jumping over themselves to be with you."

Kurt blushes at the gorgeous comment.  "It's not that.  I just never had time for dates and relationships because I was so focused on my skating."

"So, guys did ask you out, right?  Because if they didn't, that's crazy."

"Yeah, guys asked me out."  Kurt laughs.  "But I always turned them down."

"And you want that?  A first date?"

Kurt nods his head in reply.

Blaine says nothing to that.

They both go about cutting out cookies and laying them on a cookie sheet.

"Alright."  Blaine shuts the oven door and walks over to Kurt and takes his hands in his.  "Cookies will be done soon."

Kurt leans forward so his mouth brushes Blaine's.  "Want to have some fun to pass the time?"

"No."  Blaine pulls back enough to look into Kurt's eyes.  "I want you to go back to your place."

Kurt is immediately hurt and confused.  He pulls his hands away from Blaine's and wraps his arms around his waist.  "Why?  Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, Kurt."  Blaine gathers Kurt in his arms and holds him close.  "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how do you mean it?"

"I want you to go to your house, get all dressed up so I can come over and pick you up for our date.  Our first date."

A huge smile instantly spreads over Kurt's face at Blaine's words.  "You want to take me out on a date?"

"Yes."  Blaine strokes his thumb over Kurt's cheek.  "You deserve your first date.  And I would love to be the guy to give it to you."

"In that case, I guess I should head out."  Kurt gives Blaine a kiss and walks back to the bedroom where his freshly washed clothes are.

"You know, you don't have to leave right away," Blaine walks into the room and says.

Kurt drops the shirt he pulled off to the floor.  A grin spreads across his face.  "Oh, no?"

"No.  Because our date isn't until tonight.  And I'm sure you don't need nine hours to get ready."

"No, I don't."  Kurt slips off the boxer briefs and steps out of them.  "Whatever shall we do with the few hours we have?" he asks, feigning cluelessness.

"I can think of a thing or two," Blaine growls as he lifts up Kurt.

Kurt lets out a delighted scream when Blaine drops him on the bed.

A few hours later, after a couple of orgasms and one batch of burnt cookies, Kurt kisses Blaine bye and goes back to the house he's staying at.

The house is quiet and lonely when he steps inside.  And he finds himself already missing Blaine and wanting to go back to his place.  His place feels more like than any other place has felt in years.

To take his mind off it and pass time, he decides to work out for a bit in the home gym, and then takes a long, hot bath.

After his bath, in only a robe, Kurt stands in front of the closet and debates over what to wear.

He finally decides on a dark navy blue suit that he knows he looks good in.  One look at himself in the mirror after he's dressed and ready a smile spreads across his face, immensely pleased with how he looks.

As he fixes a stray hair a knock on the door has his heart suddenly racing.  This is it.  His first official date.  Excitement battles with his nerves as he walks over to the door.  He's not sure why he's nervous.  It's just a date with Blaine.  But even as he thinks that, he knows it's not true. This isn't just a first date.  This is so much more.  To him it feels like start of something more.  Something beyond sex.

When he opens the door the sight of Blaine in a perfectly fitting black suit has Kurt's breath coming up short.  All coherent thought leaves his head.  He's never had any kind of image of what he would find a man sexy in.  But Blaine just created one and blew it out the water simultaneously.

Kurt opens his mouth to say something but finds no words are coming out.  Only an embarrassing noise.

Blaine chuckles.  "You look really great too, Kurt."  He leans in and kisses Kurt.

The kiss seems to zap Kurt back to himself.  "You should fuck me," he blurts out.

Blaine lets out an amused laugh.  "Later.  We have a date to get to."

At the mention of date, Kurt grabs his coat and pulls it on.  "Let's get going then."

"Wait."  Kurt stops half-way between closing the door when Blaine suddenly says that.  "You need to bring your skates."

"My skates.  Why?"

"So we can chop wood," Blaine sarcastically replies.  Kurt playfully glares at him.  "Because we're going skating, silly.  Go grab them."

"I'll be back in a moment."  Kurt goes back into the house and grabs his skates.  Back outside, Blaine waits for him on the porch.  "I'm ready."

A smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "Alright.  Let's go."

"So, where are you taking me, Mr. Anderson?"  Kurt asks in the car a few minutes later.

"I thought we could have an actual dinner," Blaine replies.  "I hope you're hungry."

Kurt slips his hand into Blaine's that rest on the center console.  "In more ways than one."

Blaine's smile turns to a knowing grin.  "Good."

The restaurant Blaine takes him to is a nice, upscale kind of place.  It's on the top floor of a building.  Seated at a window, it gives a stunning view of the small city below.

"This is gorgeous."

"Yeah," Blaine agrees.  "I've been wanting to eat here ever since it opened.  But that's kind of hard with a four year old."

"Now we get to experience this together," Kurt says.

Blaine agrees with a soft yes.

"Good evening, gentlemen.  I'm Marcus and I'll be serving you this evening.  Can I start you gentlemen off with some wine?"

Kurt lets Blaine order the wine since he wouldn't know where to start.

The server comes back and pours their wine.

"That's good," Kurt says after trying it.

Blaine takes a drink and agrees with a small nod of his head.  "So," he sits forward a bit, "Mr. Hummel, how is your first date going so far?"

"So far?"  Kurt repeats.  "I have to say it's going pretty great so far.  Although..."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunch together in worry.  "Although, what?"

"Although, I'm finding it extremely difficult not to forget about dinner and go straight to dessert."  Kurt leans forward and speaks in a small voice.  "You see, my date is so sexy in his suit that it's distracting me.  And making me think dirty thoughts."

Blaine lets out a small laugh and shakes his head.  But his eyes darken with lust.  "That's funny, because I'm having the same problem with my date."

A shiver runs through Kurt when Blaine reaches across the table and brushes his thumb over the back of his wrist.

"You gentlemen ready to order?"  Marcus asks.

After Marcus leaves with their orders, Kurt looks back out at the view.  "I don't think I could ever tire looking at that."

"Me either."

Kurt looks and sees Blaine is staring at him.  A blush stains his cheeks.  He takes a drink of his wine.

"Can I ask something?"  Blaine says.

"Sure."

"I know you didn't date, right?"

"Right."  Kurt has a pretty good guess where this is going.

"So, how did handle urges?"

Kurt lets out small, short laugh at how embarrassed Blaine is after asking that.  "There was a skater I knew.  We kind of had an agreement between us.  It was never more than just a way to let off pressure or deal with any urge or need we had."

"So, he was a friend with benefits?"

"Yeah."

"How did that start?"

"It was him who suggested it.  It was after a training one night and he was complaining about how he hadn't had sex in over a year.  Then I said it had been just as long for me.  We kind of laughed about that and finished changing.  I didn't give it any more thought after that.  But a few days later after training, he approached me at my car and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"What happened?  Why did it end?  Because you said two years the other day."

"He met someone," Kurt replies.

"Were you upset?"

Kurt thinks about what he felt when things ended between Milo and him.  "No, I wasn't.  I didn't care for him beyond the friend he was.  We were both smart enough to keep it at sex.  We're actually still friends."

"You are?"

Kurt smirks at the hint of jealousy he hears in Blaine's voice.  "Yes.  I promise Blaine," he reaches across the table and squeezes Blaine's hand, "there is nothing between us anymore.  Besides, he's happily married."

Blaine visibly relaxes.  "I'm sorry," he apologizes.  "It's just...I have you and don't want to compete with someone else for that."

"You don't have to.  I'm right here with you and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Blaine leans over the table and quickly brushes a kiss to Kurt's mouth.  "Is that something you want?" he asks after taking his seat.

"What?"

"Marriage?"  Blaine clarifies.

Before his accident the word wasn't even on his radar.  Hell, it wasn't on his radar a few months ago.  But ever since being here, and being with Blaine, Kurt finds it's something he wants with each passing day.  He wants a husband, a family, knowing there will always be someone there for him at the end of the day.  Someone who supports him and his crazy dream.  And he wants that all with Blaine.  Wants Blaine to be that person.

He looks right at Blaine and smiles.  "Yes, it's something I want.  What about you?"

"Yes.  I would love for Gracie to grow up with a complete family."

"I'm sure Gracie will have a final say in who you marry."

"Of course.  If she doesn't approve, then it won't happen."

Kurt doesn't stop the thought that he's glad Gracie likes him.

"Gentlemen," Marcus interrupts and says.  He sets their plates of food down.  "Does everything look good?"

Kurt says yes at the same time as Blaine.

"Great.  Enjoy your dinners."  Marcus pours them more wine and walks off.

Kurt takes a bite of his food and moans.  "I think my mouth just had an orgasm."

Blaine chuckles.  "Good?"

"Amazing."

After that, they eat their dinners while talking about little things.

"Can I interest you gentlemen in dessert?"  Marcus asks as he takes their plates.

"Definitely," Kurt replies.

Outside after dinner, Kurt giggles as Blaine pulls him close.  "That was wonderful."  He kisses Blaine.  The taste of lemon from their dessert on his lips.  "Thank you.  That was definitely the best first date I could have ever asked for."

"You're welcome."  Blaine cups the side of Kurt's face and gives him a deep, passionate kiss.  "But our date isn't over yet."

"It isn't?  Because I was hoping we could go back to your place for a second dessert."

"Well, we are going back to my place. But for something else first," Blaine says.

Kurt thinks and then remembers.  "Skating?"

"Yes, skating."

Kurt lets out a small huff, feigning annoyance.  "I guess.  Let's go skate when we can have hot, dirty sex."

Blaine presses his forehead to Kurt's.  "Don't try to change my mind, Kurt.  It won't work.  Besides, you'll thank me for this."

"I doubt it," Kurt playfully grumbles.  He giggles when Blaine playfully attacks his neck and tells him to stop being a grouch.

The drive to Blaine's place is quick and filled with a comfortable silence. But at every stop at a red light, Blaine steals a quick kiss from Kurt, each one turning him on further than the one before.  And that makes it difficult to properly focus when they finally step onto the ice.

"Stop that," Blaine tells him with a short chuckle.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like you want to jump me right here."

"But I do."  Kurt laces his fingers with Blaine's and pulls him close.  He leans in and playfully nudges their noses together.

"Hold that feeling."  Blaine pushes Kurt backward so he's at arms length.  "Let's skate."

Hand clasped in Blaine's, Kurt skates with him around the frozen lake.  "You take all your first dates skating?" he jokes.

"Only the ones that matter."

Kurt lets go of Blaine's and moves to skate backward in front of him.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Kurt doesn't need to ask to know what Blaine means.  "No.  But..."  He lets himself feel the motions as he glides over the ice.

"But you miss it," Blaine finishes.

"More and more every day."

"I understand.  I think I would feel the same if I couldn't draw."  Blaine shoves his hands in coat pocket.  "Can you show me something."

"Like what?"

"Anything," Blaine says.  "Do a small part of a routine."

Kurt thinks about it for a second.  "Okay.  I can do that."  He hands Blaine his coat and goes to the middle of the ice.  "This is from my routine in the free skate that won me Worlds," he explains.  "Jumps may be wonky with these pants on."

"That's fine.  It doesn't have to be perfect."

In the middle of the ice, with his back to Blaine, Kurt clears his head.  He pulls in a deep breath and pushes off on the ice.

For the next minute everything fades away.  All there is is the feel of his skates on the ice, the music playing in his head, and the graceful movements he makes.  He performs for Blaine like he's back at the rink at Worlds.  Only this time there are no nerves or expectations.  Only joy and happiness.  And when he lands his jump pass relief and excitement flood him like when he first learned a jump.

He plants his feet and faces Blaine with his arms out at and a pleased smile on his face.  His heart races as longing grows.

Blaine stands from the bench and claps while cheering for him.  "That was spectacular."

Kurt bows like he would after competing.  "Thank you."

"You are definitely a winner in my book."  Blaine skates up to Kurt and kisses him.  "Thank you for my own private performance."

"That why you brought me skating?  To see me do that?"  Kurt teases.

"No."  Blaine pulls Kurt close and nuzzles his nose in his hair.  Into his ear, he softly whispers, "Look up."

Head slightly tipped back, Kurt looks up at the beautiful night sky.  At the stars.  "I...I don't..."  It takes a few moments but then it hits Kurt what Blaine did.  This morning with cookies, right now skating under the stars.  Tears spring to his eyes as Blaine wraps his arms around his back and tenderly holds him close.  "Blaine..."  His voice trembles and cracks at his unshed tears.  His eyes never straying from the stars.

"I wanted to give this back to you," Blaine says.  "I wanted you to have this again."

Kurt pulls back enough to look at Blaine.  He wants to tell him thank you; to tell him dozens of things.  But when he opens his mouth, that's not what he says.  "I love you."  The words come out soft and whispered.

It's the first time he's said those words since his dad died, and Kurt can feel his heart racing out of fear and nerves.

"I know it's soon, that we've only know each other a short time, but it's what I feel.  I think I've felt it for a while now.  And I don't expect you to feel-"

Blaine's mouth crashing to his has Kurt's words dying on his tongue.

The kiss is intense.  Kurt feels it all over.  It makes his heart jump and pulse race.

"I love you, too," Blaine exhales.  "I've loved you ever since I saw you at Gracie's practice."

Kurt smiles as his tears finally spill over.

They kiss again.  As they do, Blaine lifts Kurt and starts to try to carry him to his home.

"Wait!"  Kurt laughs.  "Let's put our shoes back on."

Blaine chuckles.  "That would make this easier."

Back at the house and in Blaine's bedroom, Kurt lets out soft moans and whimpers as Blaine slowly makes love to him.

"I love you so much."  Blaine kisses Kurt.  He repeats that he loves him over and over while placing soft kisses all over his face and thrusting into him.

It seems to take hours for Kurt to finally reach his release.  And when he comes, it's with a soft cry of Blaine's name.

A couple hours later, Blaine sleeping next to him, tears roll down Kurt's cheeks as he quietly cries.  He cries over not knowing what to do.  Because he now knows for sure that he both wants Blaine and to go back to skating.  And he knows he can't ask Blaine to uproot Gracie and his life from him.  It's something he wouldn't even dream of asking him.

The only thing he can do is hope to figure out a way where he can have both.  Because giving up either would break his heart.

****

"Daddy!" comes Gracie's excited voice the next morning.

From where he sits beside Blaine on the couch, Kurt sees a relieved but happy smile spread across his face.

Blaine is barely standing before Gracie is hurling her tiny body at him. He holds her tight and close.  "Hi, sweetie.  I missed you so much."

"I misseded you too."  Gracie looks up at her dad when he sets her down.  Determination is in her eyes.  "Daddy, Grandma tolded me I could have a puppy for Christmas."

"Oh, she did, did she?"

"Yes, I did," comes a soft voice behind Kurt.

Kurt immediately stands and faces the person.  He finds a woman who looks to be in her mid-sixties

"Oh.  Who might this be?"  She looks between him and Blaine with a pleased smile.

"Mom," Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist, "this is Kurt.  Kurt, this is my mom, Katherine Anderson."

Kurt holds out a hand for Katherine to shake.  "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Anderson."

Katherine shakes his hand.  "You too.  And please call me Katherine."

"Okay."

"Gracie," Blaine bends down to talk to his daughter, "will you stay with Kurt while I talk with your grandma?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Blaine stands and gives Kurt a quick kiss.  "I'll be back in a moment."

A blush stains Kurt's cheeks at the happiness on Blaine's mother's face when he kisses him.

"Hi, Gracie girl."  He takes a seat beside her as she sits at her table and colors.

Gracie beams at him.  "Hi, Kurt."

"Did you have fun with your grandma?"

Gracie nods her head.  "We maded cookies for Santa."

"You did."  Kurt adds enthusiasm to his voice.  "I bet they taste delicious."

"Mmhmm."  Gracie smiles and gives a nod of her head.

"Santa will be pleased," Kurt tells her.  "I'm sure he'll really appreciate them."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"  Kurt grabs a purple crown and starts to color a drawing of a flower in Gracie's coloring book.

Gracie looks up from the picture she is coloring.  "Do you loves my daddy?" she innocently asks.

Kurt can't fight his smile.  "Why do you ask that?"

"He gave you kisses," she replies.  "I sees Grandpa give Grandma kisses and look happy like my daddy.  And Grandpa loves Grandma."

The way a child's mind works makes Kurt laugh.

"You are so innocent."

Gracie looks at him confused after he says that.

He decides to be honest with her.  "Yes, Gracie, I love your daddy."

A huge smile breaks out on Gracie's face as happiness fills her eyes.  "And Daddy loves you?"

"Yes, sweetie," Kurt looks over at Blaine, who watches them with love in his eyes and a smile on his face, "I love Kurt."

Gracie seems satisfied with that answer.  "I have two daddies now?" she excitedly asks.

While Gracie's words make Blaine chuckle, for Kurt they have him fighting tears.  He stands and walks out of the room.  He walks until he's on the back porch.  It's only then that he lets the tears fall.

"Hey, Kurt, are you okay?" comes Blaine's voice as he steps out onto the porch.  "I'm sorry if Gracie took you by surprise with that.  Don't let it scare you-"

"No."  Kurt stops Blaine and shakes his head.  "It's not that."

Blaine gathers Kurt in his arms.  He wipes away the tears on his face.  "Then what?"

Kurt stares into warm, hazel eyes and tries his best to ignore the way his heart is breaking.  "I want that, Blaine.  I want it so much.  But..."

"But what?"  Blaine loosens his hold of Kurt.

Kurt looks down at his hands on Blaine's chest as he speaks.  "I've decided to skate again.  I'm ready to get back on the ice.  To get back at my chance for the Olympics."

After he says that, Blaine seems to relax against him.

"Is that all?"  There's relief to Blaine's voice.  "I was assuming something worse.  So, you're going to skate again.  That's great.  I don't understand why you're crying, though?"

"Because," Kurt looks up at Blaine, "I live and train in New York.  But I don't want to leave you and Gracie."  He buries his face in the curve of Blaine's neck.  "I don't know what to do."

Blaine holds Kurt close and comforts him.  "Just do what's right in your heart.  I'll support you either way."

"What if I leave?" comes Kurt's muffled voice.

"Then let's take advantage of the rest of your time here, and then we'll try long distance," Blaine says.

Kurt lifts his head.  "You would do that?"

"Of course I would.  I love you, Kurt.  And I don't want to lose you."

"I love you, too."  Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine, a sense of hope filling him.

A couple of days later Kurt watches Gracie play with her Golden Retriever puppy.  Her excitement hasn't faded since she opened the box a few hours before.

"I knew you would cave."

"Of course.  She has me wrapped around her tiny finger," Blaine says, not at all ashamed to admit that.

Kurt is not surprised by that.  From the moment he met them he could see that.  And he's sure he's right there with Blaine.

"So, did you get what you wanted for Christmas?" he asks Blaine.  "The thing you wouldn't tell me."

"Yes."  Blaine pulls Kurt into his lap.  "It was you."  He grabs behind his neck and pulls him down for a fierce kiss.

Kurt softly moans as he wraps his arms around Blaine's neck.  And even though he shouldn't since Gracie only sits a few feet away, he finds himself getting turned on.  But it's no surprise after the fact that Gracie interrupted Blaine and him this morning right when they were about to celebrate Christmas their way.  It was worth it, though, with Gracie excitedly bouncing on the bed screaming it was time for presents.

"I want you," Blaine quietly murmurs against his lips.

"Gracie," Kurt says.

A grin spreads across Blaine's face. "Give it twenty minutes."

Kurt gives Blaine a confused look.  But twenty minutes later he watches a sleeping Gracie cuddle her sleeping puppy on the paper amongst all the torn wrapping paper.

"She always passes out after the excitement wears off," Blaine tells him.

Kurt smirks at Blaine.  "That's good for us."

Fifteen minutes later Kurt has his arms above his head, hands pressed against the padded headboard and legs over Blaine's shoulders while he has his ass fucked.

"Close...I'm close."

Blaine drops his legs and holds him as he shifts to his back.

Kurt pushes his knees out and moans as he sinks the rest of the way down around Blaine.  "This my Christmas present?"  He smiles and shifts and minutely rocks his hips.

"You like it?"

"Mmm.  But I'll like it even more in a few minutes."  Kurt plants his hands on Blaine's chest and sits up.  He rides him fast and hard.

After several minutes, Kurt bites back a scream as he tenses and then releases all over Blaine's stomach and chest when he comes untouched.  He works his hips through his orgasm and then collapses on top of Blaine.

"Finish," he tells Blaine when he feels him still hard.

Blaine flips them over and starts to roughly drive his hips into Kurt.

Each thrust of his hips pushing Kurt to another release.

"T-Touch me..."

It's not long after Blaine starts to jerk his cock that a smaller, but still intense, orgasm slams into him.  At the same time, he feels Blaine bury himself deep inside him and shudder as he comes.

"Best Christmas ever!”  Blaine silently exclaims after he collapses on top of Kurt.

"It's barely," Kurt looks at the clock on the bedside table, "eight-thirteen in the morning."

"Yes.  And it's already beat all the other Christmases before."

Kurt just smiles and kisses Blaine.

Blaine pulls out of Kurt and stands up off his bed.  “Come on.  We gotta clean and get dressed.  My parents will be here soon.”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand he holds out and follows him to his bathroom to do just that.

“Hello!”  Blaine’s mom’s voice rings out a couple hours later.

With a racing heart, and his hand in Blaine’s, he walks with him to the front door where his parents are shrugging out of their coats.

“It is freezing out there,” Katherine says as she hangs her coat.

The older gentleman next her, Blaine’s dad Kurt would easily guess by the looks, agrees with a nod of his head.

When Katherine spots him a huge smile spreads across her face.  “Henry, this is the one I was telling you about.”  She lightly slaps her husband’s shoulder to get his attention.  “This is Kurt.”

Kurt offers Henry a warm, welcoming smile when he looks up at him.  “Hi.”

“So, you’re the one that’s got my boy in a tizzy,” Henry says.  “I can see why.”

“Dad!”  Blaine says, embarrassed.

“What, son?  I’m just saying he’s not hard to look at,” Henry defends.  “I bet he’s not hard to kiss either.”

Blaine drops his head in his hand and groans.

Kurt laughs at that and when Henry looks at him and winks.

“Now, where is that little granddaughter of mine?”  Henry walks off in search of Gracie.

“Excuse my husband,” Katherine says.  “He enjoys embarrassing Blaine any chance he can get.”

“It’s no problem,” Kurt replies with laughter in his voice.

Katherine walks away.

Kurt turns to Blaine, who still looks embarrassed.  “Tell me, just how bad was it when you were growing up?”

“Let’s just say I learned to never let my friends go over to my house,” Blaine says with a chuckle.  “But I still love him.”

“I’m sure you do.”  Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine before going to join everyone.

A few hours later after Gracie opened her presents from her grandparents, Kurt sits snuggled close to Blaine on the couch with his arm wrapped around his shoulders.  Across from them sits Henry and Katherine, and on the floor Gracie plays with her puppy.  And he can’t stop laughing as Henry tells the story of how Blaine declared at the age of twelve his plan to marry Harrison Ford.

“Did you actually send him a letter with a ring in it?” he looks to Blaine and asks.

“Yes,” Blaine replies, cheeks red from embarrassment.  “It was a fake, plastic ring.  The kind you paid a quarter for in one of those vending machines.  I wrote the love letter and sent it off with the ring.”

“Did you ever get a reply?”

“Poor Blaine’s little heart was broken when he didn’t,” Henry replies for Blaine with a chuckle.

“Aww.  Poor Blaine.”  Kurt squeezes Blaine’s fingers intertwined with his.

“I wouldn’t be too heartbroken for him.  It seems he’s done pretty well for himself,” Henry adds.

“Thank you, Henry.”

“With that, I think it’s time to eat.”  Blaine stands.

As they walk to the kitchen, Kurt hears Katherine tell her husband to take it easy on their son; that he’s embarrassed him enough already.

"So, Kurt, what is it you do?"  Henry asks after they're all sitting down for lunch.

"I'm a professional figure skater."

"Huh."  Henry takes a drink of his water.  "That's different.  Does it pay well?"

"Dad!"  Blaine exclaims, sounding and looking a bit horrified his dad would ask that.

"What?  It's an innocent question."

"You can't just ask someone about how much money they make."

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt assures him with a small laugh and a touch to his hand.  He looks to Henry.  "I'm lucky in that I have a few endorsement deals.  So, yes, it can pay well."

"What endorsements?"

"Um...A major sports brand and small things here and some products overseas."

"That's cool."  Henry takes a bite of food.

"Enough talk about work," Katherine jumps in and says.  "I want to know how you two met."

Blaine regales his parents with the story of how they met.  While he does so, Kurt is struck with the realization that this is the first time in a few years that he's had a family to celebrate Christmas with.  Because that's what Blaine and Gracie have become to him.  They're his family.  The people he wants to come home to after a day of skating.  People he wants to spend the rest of his life with.  It's a realization that puts a smile on his face, and makes his heart ache with want.

It also makes what his decision towards what he's going to do that much more difficult.

"I'm sorry about my dad," Blaine says after his parents leave a couple hours later.

"Don't be.  I enjoyed him."  Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine.

"Daddy?"

They pull away and look down at Gracie, who holds her puppy in her arms and looks up at them with happiness filling her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I wants to takes Banner fors a walk."

"Okay."  Blaine bends down and pets Banner.  "Is that what you're going to call him?  Banner?"

"Uh-huh.  Likes the Hulk.”

Kurt slightly bends over and rests a hand on his knee, with the other he pets Banner.  "That's a great name."

"Thanks you.  You gonnas walks with us?"

"Are you inviting me?"

Gracie eagerly nods her head, her curls bouncing.

"I would love to walk with you guys."

Later that night, with Gracie asleep in her bed and Banner in his kennel, Kurt holds Blaine's hand and follows him to his bedroom.

“Can I ask?”

“Ask what?”

Kurt unbuckles his jeans and shoves them down off his hips.  “Harrison Ford?” he asks after kicking his jeans away.

“He was sexy.  It was the Indiana Jones movies.  Major turn on,” Blaine defends as he undresses.  “Even now he’s sexy.”

“Now?”

“Yeah.  The whole silver fox look is good on him.”

Kurt climbs into bed once he’s down to just his boxer briefs.  “Should I be jealous or worried?” he teasingly asks.

Blaine climbs into bed and pulls Kurt close.  “No.”

Kurt moans and parts his lips to let Blaine’s tongue into his mouth when he kisses him.  “Mmm.  Maybe you should show me just how much I shouldn’t worry.”

“I don’t know.  That could take quite a bit of time.  And it will be hard.”  Blaine grinds his hard cock against Kurt’s.  “Extremely hard.”

“I think I’m up for the task.”  Kurt grins and gasps when Blaine pushes him to his stomach and yanks his underwear away.

* * *

Kurt ends the call and stares out at Blaine's snow-covered backyard.  The conversation he just had with his coach replaying in his mind.

He made the decision to go back.  To skate again in New York.  It excites him.  Makes him eager to get back out on the ice for real.  But that doesn't stop the heartache he feels at knowing he'll be leaving Blaine and Gracie.  Just thinking about having to do that creates a pain so big it almost feels as if his heart is literally breaking.

Behind him, he hears the door shut.

"What did she say?" comes Blaine's voice.

"She's excited.  Wants me back as soon as possible."

"That's great!"  Blaine happily exclaims.

"Yeah," Kurt dejectedly replies.

"What's wrong?  Why are you not happy?  You'll be doing what you love again.  This is what you wanted, right?"

"It is."  Kurt turns to face Blaine.  "But I want to stay here.  I want you and Gracie.  I want the life I've found here with you."  He just wants Blaine to tell him not to leave; to say to stay with him.  Because those words from him and he'll stay.  He'll choose his heart over his head.

"Kurt," Blaine pulls him close, "you think I don't want that too?  Because I do."

"Then ask me to stay."

Blaine lets out a soft sigh.  He places a finger under Kurt's chin and tips his head back the slightest.  "You don't know how much I want to do that right now.  To beg you to stay; to tell you that if you leave that I'm sure my heart will go with you.  But I won't do that."

Kurt bites back his tears for now.  "Why?"  His voice comes out choked.

"Because I won't let you give up something you love.  I won't let you throw it away so easily.  You'll hate yourself if you don't."  Blaine gently rests their foreheads together.  "I'll be here, Kurt.  I'll be here waiting for you until you can come back.  It will be hard.  I'm not saying it won't be.  But I'll wait a thousand days if I know you'll be coming back to me."

What Blaine says is too much and Kurt can't hold back his tears any longer.  And when they kiss, it tastes of his salty tears.

He clings to Blaine as he sweeps his tongue into his mouth.  As he pulls him closer and holds him as if he doesn't want to let him go.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispers when he pulls away.  The words making Kurt's heart jump.  "I loved you yesterday.  I love you today.  I'll love you tomorrow.  Nothing will change that.  Not distance nor time.  And because I love you, I'm willing to let you go so you can do this."

"I love you, too," Kurt says in a soft voice filled with pain.  "I'll miss you every day."

"You better," Blaine says with a chuckle.

Kurt smiles.

"When do you leave?"

"Tuesday morning."

Blaine pulls Kurt closer again and lets out a low growl.  "Then I better make the most of the time we have left."

* * *

**Three years later**

Whoever says they don't get nervous before a competition is lying.  After doing this for almost two decades, Kurt still feels the butterflies in his belly as he warms up backstage.

In his Team USA sweater and a pair of Nike sweats, he drowns out everything with music.  He stretches and focuses on his routine, avoiding anything that could tell him how the previous skaters did.

As he takes a seat right there in the hall, head dropping back against the wall, eyes closed, he finds his thoughts drifting to Blaine.  He knows it's because of him that he's back here.  That he's competing at the highest level for the most prestigious award any athlete could receive.

As he thinks about Blaine, about the man who changed his life, there's a flutter in his belly to replace the butterflies, and his heart jumps in his chest.  He touches a hand to his chest and smiles as he thinks about the man he still loves.

A touch on his hand has him opening his eyes to his coach, Erin, kneeling in front of him.  He takes off his headphones.

"You're next.  Are you ready?"

Kurt thinks of everything it took him to get here.  And he knows he's been ready for a long time.  "Yes."

After the latest skater finishes and skates off the ice, Kurt steps on and turns to his coach.  She gives him words of encouragement.

"I'm proud of you, Kurt," she finally says.  "You could have given up completely.  But you didn't."

"Thank you."

"Go out there and prove to everyone you deserve that medal."

Kurt smiles.  "I will.  Do you know where they are?"

Erin smiles.  She turns and points to a section over and a few rows up.

Kurt follows her finger.  When he spots Blaine and Gracie and Zachary happily flailing his chubby little arms in Blaine's lap, a wave of calm rushes over him.

It took exactly two weeks after he left to realize he made a mistake, which he told his coach.  And despite what pretty much everyone told him, he went back.  To his surprise, though, Erin followed two days later, saying he was worth moving for.

In the three years that followed, Kurt knows he made the right choice going back to Blaine.  Never once did he regret it.  And he knows he would make the same choice again if given the chance.

As he looks up at Blaine and Gracie and Zachary, at his family, his heart swells with love.

When he hears the announcer announce him, Erin gives him a hug and he skates out to the middle of the ice.

With his heart racing, he gets into position.  Head down and with a good view of his hands, he looks at his wedding ring and knows no matter what happens in the next four and a half minutes, he still won.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever decide to, I might go back and write some of what happened in those three years. But the end is always how I pictured ending this story.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this story.


End file.
